Loving a Rebel
by AdamXToby 4ever
Summary: Johnny and his twin sister are out in the lot, going to the park, when they are attacked by Socs. Dally gets there in time to save them. Then the same Socs start stalking Johnny's sister. And other things happen that might change Joan's life.
1. Damn Socs

Chapter 1: Damn Socs

"Sis, wake up," I heard my brother tell me. I opened my eyes and I saw my twin brother Johnny standing above me. He wore his normal black shirt, jeans and jean jacket. I looked around and saw it was dark out and we were in the lot.

"What time is it?" I asked as I got up.

"Don't know," he said. "Let's go; mom and dad should be asleep by now." Then I remembered what happened. Dad got drunk again and started to hit us. We ran out to the lot and started a fire. Then Johnny started to cry and talk about killing himself. I hugged 'im and told him not to do that. It wasn't worth it and if he did like himself, I would miss 'im. He stopped crying and he soon fell asleep in my arms. He may be older than me by two minutes and I acted the older twin. I do look like him too. I have long jet-black hair with grease in it, tanned skin and black eyes. I had a couple bruises all over my body. I had on a black tank top, jeans and a jean jacket. Johnny and I could fit in one and other's clothes. We were the same size. After Johnny had fallen asleep, I fell asleep. That's all I remembered.

"Let's go," I said. "It's getting cold out here." I was weaker than Johnny in strength. He helped him up and we began to walk home. Then we saw a blue Mustang following us. "Damn," I said. I cursed more than Johnny. "Johnny," I said. "Run away now."

"I'm not leaving you here," he said as he walked over to the jungle gym in the park and sat on it. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it with my lighter. I gave Johnny one and lit it for him. Then the Socs parked, came out of the car and walked over to us. There were six of them. I really didn't look at them to see what they looked like. I thought there can only be four or five to a car. Who knows anymore?

"This must be our lucky night guys," said one guy. You can tell they have been drinkin. "We found two greasers in one place." Johnny and I jumped down. Johnny had finished his cigarette but I haven't.

"Bill," one of the Socs said. "Their just like babies."

"That makes it more fun," another said.

"You're not on your turf," I said. "Leave now."

"No babe," another said as he threw beer on us. I hated drinkin beer but I liked to smoke. I'm weird like that I guess. That Soc walked over to me and grabbed my chin. "Pretty little thing aren't ya." I put my cigarette on his hand and he let go of me. Johnny and I ran. They soon caught up with us. I was the first one down because I got tackled by three Socs. I looked at the other three and saw they were hitting Johnny. Then Johnny pulled out his switchblade and the Socs kept away from him. Then they held a switchblade to my neck. I wanted to grab mine but my hands were pinned above me head and a Soc was on top of me, who was holdin the switchblade to me neck. The last one was holdin' my feet.

"Drop the blade or the girl gets it," the one on top of me, I guess he's the leader, threatened. Johnny threw the blade down and the guys attacked him. I struggled to get these guys off me but the blade was pretty close to my neck. Plus I'm weak, as I stated earlier.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled. Then I got slapped in the mouth and punches on my lip and on the head. Then he cut me on my neck and stomach. The cut on my stomach was long and I was bleedin badly.

"Shut up," he said. "Matt, give me your bandana." The guy holding my wrists used his free hand and gave him the bandana. He dropped the blade and tied it around my mouth. I looked over at Johnny and saw they were done beatin him up. "Matt, removed her jacket."

"Vic and Bill get over here and help me," Matt said. I was struggling even more. I looked at Johnny was saw in his eyes that he knew he was helpless. They must have beaten 'im pretty good. Bill and Vic came over to me and held the part of upper part of my arm that wasn't covered by the jacket. Matt took it off and threw it.

"Be a good girl and be nice or I'll cut you," the one on top of me said. Then he put his hands on my waist and moved them up my sides. I know what he's tryin to do and I ain't goin to work. I saw Johnny was tryin' to get up to help me but the other two Socs beat him down again. I looked back at the Soc on top of me and saw he was taking off my tank top. I managed to get one hand free and slap him nevertheless Vic grabbed it and held it down again. "I said be nice," the boy on top of me said. I turned my head, shut my eyes and began to cry. Even with my eyes closed, I could still cry. I didn't want to see what happened next. I felt the Soc remove my tank top and he began to kiss my neck.

Then I heard them yell for each other to get out of there. I opened my eyes and saw they were runnin but from what? I turned around and saw a pissed off Dallas Winston. He was chasing after them. While he did that, I removed the bandana, put my tank top back on and grabbed my jacket. I got up and walked over to Johnny. He was beat bad and he had passed out. I grabbed his switchblade and placed it in my pocket. My body was screamin in pain.

Dally returned and looked at us. "You two alright?" he asked.

"Johnny isn't," I said. "Dally, turn around for a minute."

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!" He turned around but looked a second later. So I had to turn around. I removed my tank top and put my jacket on. I buttoned it to the top but it still showed some of my chest. I started to cut up, with my switchblade, my tank top and keep them incase Johnny had a serious injury. I could bandage him up until we got to the Curtis house. Then I removed his jacket and looked at what they did to him. They just bruised him. Then I saw he was cut in his ribs. I wrapped the hand made bandage around him. "Dally, can you pick him up and carry him to the Curtis house without hitting his wounds?" I asked.

"Sure but what about you?" he asked as he placed Johnny on his back carefully.

"I'll be behind you," I said as I got up. Dally began to walk and I followed behind him. I felt a little dizzy though. I could barely see what was in front of me. I put my hand to my forehead and found I was hot. The next I thing I know, I'm on the ground and eyes shut.

I wake up and I'm in a strange room. It was all white. I looked to my left and see Johnny in a bed next to me. Then I realize I was on a bed too. I had tubes all over my body, a breathing mask on and my stomach was stitched. I saw I had on a hospital outfit. I guess I was in the hospital. Johnny opened his eyes and looked around. He was doin okay. He had the tubes and mask too though. He saw me and tried to get up. I shock my head no and he guessed I wanted him to rest. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yea," I said as I put my head to my forehead. I still had a fever though. Then the door opened and the gang came in. "How did ya'll get in here? I thought they only let family visit," I said. I really don't want to see mom or dad though. They would hit me and Johnny even more.

"Here's a present for you two," Two-Bit said as he threw us a little stuffed Mickey Mouse toy. I got a hold of mine and threw it at Two-Bit. "Don't treat Mickey like that," he said. Then he started to talk to the toy. Damn he crazy about Mickey Mouse. No wonder he can't get a job.

"How are y'all feelin'?" Soda asked.

"I'm fine," Johnny said.

"I've been better," I said. "Where's Dally?" I just noticed he was the only one missin.

"Lookin' for those Socs that tried to rape you and kill Johnny," Darry said.

"We goanna smack them down good for this," Steve said. Ponyboy walked over and sat in a chair near Johnny. I knew Pony cared a lot about Johnny. The whole gang did and so did I. I may be weak but I came take care of myself. Johnny, he's weak and needs help. I'm never seen him really mad before. In fact, I've never seen him mad; only sad or quiet. I heard the door open and I saw my mother standin' in the door. Damn, she came.

"Get out!" she yelled. Everyone got up and left. Not because they were scared, because they didn't want to deal with her. She closed the door once they were all out, walked over to me and looked at me. Then she smacked me in my face. "You caused a lot of trouble for me and our father; both of you." She started to walk over to Johnny. He was shakin' like crazy.

"Touch 'im and I'll send you to Hell, bitch!" I yelled. I told you I did a lot of cursin'; especially if she was goin to hurt Johnny. She turned back and me and punched me in my stomach. My stomach started to bleed again. I was breathin' hard now. "Get out of here," I said as I removed my mask. Then blood came out of my mouth and I spit it on the floor. I saw my switchblade on the side and I took it. I placed it under the covers and brought the blade out. If she tried anythin' on Johnny, I would kill her. Well, not kill her but hurt her badly.

"Don't talk to me like that!" she yelled. Damn, she's goin' to try somethin'.

"Leave her alone ma," Johnny said.

"Shut up you piece of-" the door slammed open and there stood the gang plus Dally.

"Say one more thing and your dealin' with me," Dally said.

"Correction; all of us," Steve said as he cracked his knuckles. Then my mom storm out of the room, callin' the gang 'no good hoods'. Once she left, the Dally ran over to me and called for the doctor. He had seen what my mother had done to my stomach. The doctor came in and told them to leave. They left the room but I don't think they left the hospital. Then they had to moved Johnny out of the room and locate him. I hope the gang goes with 'im. I then shut my eyes and let the doctor and nurses do their work and cleaned up the blood I spit out of my mouth.


	2. Attacked by Socs Again

Chapter 2: Attacked by Socs again

I woke up and looked out the window. It was dark outside. How long have I been asleep? I felt the breathin' mask back on me. I looked to see if Johnny was back in the room but I only saw Dally sittin in a chair, watchin' me like a hawk. "Damn bitch," he said. "She caused your wound to open. She's on my list."

"What list?" I asked.

"My list of people to kill," he said.

"Don't kill her," I said. "You don't want you to get killed for killin' her."

"That doesn't mean I can't cause her pain," he said.

"Don't; she ain't worth it," I said. "How's my bro?"

"The doctors let 'im leave," he said. "However, they said you're to stay until your fever goes down. Your bro wanted to stay with you but we told him to go to the Curtis house and rest. I had nowhere to go so I convinced the doctors to let me stay and watch ya."

"You mean you threatened them," I said. He smiled.

"Looks like I've been caught," he joked. "Are we allowed to smoke in here?"

"I don't think so; if you do, open the window would ya," I said. "I have enough trouble breathin' already." He got out of the chair, walked toward the window, opened it and began to smoke. I looked on my right and saw flowers and my food. I abhorred hospital food. It tasted wrong. "Who are the flowers from?" I asked. I know it wasn't from the gang and Johnny just got out of the hospital.

"Don't know," he said. "There's a card there." I reached over and grabbed the card. I took the card out of the envelope and read it. It said:

"_I had a great time. Let's do that again sometime."_

"Dally," I said. "Burn the card." He walked over to me, took the card, read it then burned it with a match. Then he went back to smokin'. After he was done, he threw the cigarette out the window and sat back down.

"You should eat," he said.

"Not that food," I said. "I hate the hospital's food."

"Johnny thought you would say that," he said as he pulled out a thermos and handed it to me. "We had a special stop at the store and got your favorite soup. Then we cooked it at the Curtis house." I looked at Dally. Why was he bein' so nice to me?

"Thank you," I said. "For everything you've done for me, Dally."

"Go ahead and eat; you've been sleepin' a lot since you're mother left."

"Don't talk about her," I said. "I'm not sure if I can take this mask off though."

"You can if you were goin to eat. Doc said so." I smiled and removed the mask. At first it was hard to breathe without the mask but I got use to it. I opened the thermos and drank to drink the soup. It was creamy mushroom soup. Johnny knows everything I like and I know everything he likes. I finished the soup and set it down on the table next to me. Then I put the mask back on. "Do you still have a fever?" I touched my forehead.

"A little one," I said. "It's come down. You don't have to stay all night Dally."

"I know," he said. "I could be on a date with Sylvia right now."

"You didn't have to stay here," I said tryin' to get up. Dally got up from his chair and pushed me back down without hittin one of my many bruises.

"Calm down or the doc will make me leave," he said. "Then I'll have to call Two-Bit to watch you and I know you don't want that." He was right. I hated when Two-Bit watches me. When Johnny and Ponyboy went out and I didn't want to go, Two-Bit would watch me. We would go to the movie store and rent movies. The only thing he brought was Mickey Mouse. We would go back to the Curtis house and I would fall asleep while Two-Bit watches Mickey.

"I guess your right," I said. "Dally, I'm goin' to try and get some rest. Can you please be quiet and try to get some sleep yourself?"

"Sure," he said. "I can't be quiet though." I turned on my right side and tried to fall asleep but it was cold. I only had a thin blanket on and a stupid hospital outfit. I wanted my tank top so badly but I used it to take care of Johnny. I'm glad I saved my bro. I will never regret that. "Are you cold?" Dally asked me.

"Yes and I want out of this…thing," I said. I wanted to wear my jeans but I had all these tubes all over me: arms and legs. "I'll live though. Good night Dally." I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

The stupid sun and singin birds woke me up. I guess the nurse or Dally must have come in and opened the blinds. I sat up straight and found Dally's jacket was on me. Then I looked around and saw Dally wasn't in the room. Where was he? He must have left but he must be comin back if he left his favorite jacket here. He wears the same jacket everyday. He must love this jacket. He would wear it in any weather: hot or cold; especially cold. The door opened and the nurse walked in. She checked my temperature by touchin' my forehead and my wounds. My temperature was normal again and I could remove the air mask. I took the mask off and she began to remove some of the tubes on my arm. Then six Socs entered the room. I think they were the ones who tried to rape me.

I took my switchblade from under my sheets and brought the blade out. I wasn't plannin' on usin' it but I'm not in any mood to be nice. The nurse then told me to put it away but I didn't listen. "You Soc bastards get out of here now," I said. "I don't want to see your ugly fuckin faces."

"Johanna Abigail Cade; put that blade away now," the nurse order. Damn, she knew my full name and I hated that. My middle name was my mom's middle name and that's why I hated it. I stuck my tongue at her then put the blade in Dally's coat pocket. "Now you boys wait outside while I finished with her." They left and I knew they were waitin' outside. Then the nurse ordered me to hand over the blade. I told her hell no. I didn't want to see those Socs if I didn't have my blade. "Either give me the blade or I'll not let anyone see you."

"My brother has to see me and Dally will threaten you if you do that," I said.

"I will let no one," she repeated. Damn she good. I pulled the blade out and give it to her. "You can pick it up when you leave."

"When will that be?" I asked.

"Today if you behave," she said. She removed the final tube from me and left with my blade. I searched Dally's pocket and saw he didn't have his blade in there. Then the Socs walked back in the room and shut the door. They better not try anythin'.

"So you name's Johanna," one said. "Let us introduce ourselves so you know who raped you. I'm Mike." I laid back down and turned my head. I don't want to look at them.

"Bill."

"Vic."

"Matt."

"Richard."

"And I'm Frank."

"You escaped last night but not today," Mike said.

"You're dumb if you try somethin' in the hospital," I said. They just laughed. They were goin' to try somethin'. Damn. I felt one of them take Dally's jacket off my bed. I turned around and looked at them. "Give me back my jacket," I said.

"This looks likes Dallas Winton's jacket," Matt said.

"It is his jacket you idiot," Bill said.

"Let's burn it," Vic said. I got out of the bed and attacked them. Frank tripped me and I fell on the floor. I ran over to Matt and bit his leg. I grabbed Dally's jacket from him, got up and ran to the door. Damn; they locked it. Mike grabbed me and put me back on my bed.

"You shouldn't be leaving the bed yet," he said. Then we heard a bang on the door.

"Open up Joan," sad a voice. It was Dally's voice.

"What's goin' on Joan?" I heard Johnny asked. He was here too.

"There are Socs in here!" I yelled.

"What are Socs doin' in there!" Steve yelled. The Socs looked at me and tried to grab me. I jumped over to them, unlocked the door and opened it. The whole gang came in. Johnny ran over to me and helped me up. I managed to trip over the table somehow. "You shouldn't mess with a greaser while their in a hospital," Steve said.

"You shouldn't mess with any of us," Two-Bit said.

"Let's take this outside," Mike said. "And Johanna comes."

"So you're stalker too," Dally said.

"No," I said. "The nurse told me to give her my blade and she said my full name." My full name is Johanna Abigail Cade but I liked to be called Joan. "And Soc bastard, the nurse said I am to stay here."

"Then another time," Richard said.

"Yes," Steve said. "Another time we'll fight."

"Or we could take it outside without Johanna," Darry said. I would have never excepted him to say that.

"No," Mike said. "Another time will be fine." They smiled at me then left the room. Then Darry and Soda helped me back to the bed.

"Did they hurt you?" Johnny asked.

"No," I said. "I thought y'all either had work or school."

"Skipped," Soda, Steve, Darry, Johnny, Ponyboy and Two-Bit said.

"You rarely go to school Two-Bit like Dally," I said.

"I'd plan on goin today but since ya hurt, I decided not to," he said.


	3. Returnin' Home

Chapter 3: Returnin' Home

"So when do ya get out?" Ponyboy asked.

"Today if I behave," I said. "I can behave; I'm a little angel." Everyone started laughin'; even Johnny.

"You mean you're a devil," Steve said.

"You want to joke?" I asked.

"Don't get her started Steve," Soda said as he and everyone stopped laughin'. Then the nurse came in.

"The doctor said you may go Johanna," she said.

"Call me Joan; I don't like begin called Johanna," I said. "Can I have my clothes back?"

"Actually," Dally said. "When I saw bein' you and your bro here, you kept bleedin' and it got all over your jacket and jeans. So when I brought you here, I told them to throw out them."

"I'm not wearin' this out there," I said.

"I brought you some clothes," Johnny said as he placed the clothes on the bed.

"Thanks bro," I said as I hugged him. I loved him more than anythin'; even my own life. Sure I love life but I couldn't live without Johnny. "Can you all please leave so I can change? And Dally, here's your jacket back." I handed him his jacket and he put it on. Steve made a comment about us having sex last night. Then he ran out of the room with Dally chasin' after him and yellin'. They are goin' to get themselves kicked out. Then the gang left and closed the door. I unrolled my clothes, removed the hospital outfit, and put them on. I had low rider jeans again; I have like a seven pairs but six now since the hospital probably threw my other ones out. And I had a strapless shirt. It showed my shoulder, arms, neck and stomach. Then I put on my jean jacket; I also had a lot of jean jackets too. I put my sandals on, which were right by the bed, and left the room.

I saw the guys waitin' for me outside my room and we left. I walked over to the nurse that took my blade and asked for it back. She handed it to me but it took forever. She told me I shouldn't carry a dangerous blade around. I didn't listen though. I put it in my jean picket and we walked out. Outside, we saw Dally had Steve in a head lock and they were on the ground. Then Dally let go of Steve when he saw he was turnin' red. That's what Steve gets from thinkin' dirty thoughts. After they calmed down, we walked around town. "So what are we goin' to do today?" I asked.

"Don't know," Soda said.

"Let's go watch a movie," I said.

"No," Darry said.

"Why?" I asked. "There is nothin' to do."

"We are go to the park and smoke," Two-Bit said.

"Okay but can we stop at home on the way there. My last pack I had on me was in my old jean jacket," I said.

"You sure you want to go there?" Johnny asked. I knew he was worried about me steppin' in the house and getting beat to death.

"I'm sure," I said. "I have six packs under my mattress."

"So that's where you keep them," Johnny said. "Good place sis." I smiled and thanked him.

We arrived at me and Johnny's 'home'. It was a piece of trash. I looked in the window and saw mom and dad were yellin' again. They yell too much. I turned around and saw Johnny was shakin. I knew he didn't want to be here where mom and dad fought. "Take Johnny to the park and I'll meet up with y'all later," I said as I ran around to the back of the house. Johnny and I shared a room since mom told us when we were younger that they didn't have enough room for two separate bedrooms. Plus I'm lucky because we have a window in our room. I'm just goin' through the window, go over to my bed and grabbed my cigarettes. That's easier said than done. I hope I left the window unlocked again. We never locked the window but at night. I was scared someone would break in. I slept near the window because I liked to look outside durin the night and sneak out sometimes too. It was fun to sneak out. Once when I snuck out, I went to Dairy Queen and got me and Johnny a midnight snack.

How do I get my money? I go and do things for people. I may be a greaser but I like to help. Last summer, I had like $100 for the whole summer. I put all the money I make in a secret place. Johnny doesn't even know where it is. I've told no one where it is. I'm savin' most of it for college but I doubt my parents would let me go. My grades were even good. I walked over to my window and lifted it up. It wasn't locked! I opened it all the way and climbed in. I landed on my bed. I looked around me and Johnny's room. It was a mess and we never cleaned it up. I rolled off my bed and lifted up my mattress. I grabbed a pack and put it in my coat pocket. I had some money under there so I grabbed it and put it in my back pocket. I was about to leave when I tripped over somethin'. My parents came in and they looked at me. My mom had a broom in her hands. I quickly got up and went out the window and closed it. I had to run fast if I wanted to live.

My mom was fast when she wanted to be. In one of these times, she's fast. This isn't the first times she caught me sneakin' in me and my bro's room. I had it a million times and a couple times she's caught me. I wish we could pick up our room. I need to tell Johnny that. I ran around to the front and my mom was waitin there. Damn she's good. I turned around and saw my dad behind me. He's slow as hell. I guess I wasn't goin' to fast. "Johanna," he said. "We've told you time and time again not to sneak in."

"I don't listen," I said. I had to think of a plan and fast. My mom was comin' at me with the broom. I dodged right and tripped over my father's foot. Mad I was trippin' a lot today. I felt my mom hittin' me with the broom. I had to get up or I'll start bleedin' again. I rolled left and got up. Once I stood on my feet, I felt my left ankle hurt. Damn, I hurt my ankle and now I couldn't run to fast. Well I started runnin' and didn't get far until I tripped again. I thought I was a goner until I saw Dally and Steve come in front of me. Soda came over and helped me up. He put my right arm around his neck and took me to hop on my right foot. I lifted my left leg off the ground.

"Damn good for nothin' hoods," my father said.

"Leave our daughter and son alone," My mother said as she hit Dally with the broom.

"Touch 'im again ma and I'll tell the police that you've abused us!" I said. "I have the scars and bruises!" My parents just stood there and they know I would do it to. I almost had it the first time I tried but I didn't have any bruises or scars. Johnny and were only seven when I told the police. They didn't believe me and took me home. After that, my parents hit me until I felt half dead. Steve put my arm over around his neck and we all left. I hopped on my one good leg. I heard my parents go back in the house and started fightin' again. Good thing Johnny wasn't here. I can take gettin' hit but not Johnny. "Thanks guys," I said.

"Good thing we didn't leave ya," Soda said. "We were standin' behind the tree the whole time."

"All this for a pack of cigarette," Steve said.

"I haven't smoked since I was almost raped," I said.

"You should stop," Steve said.

"What about the rest of ya?" I asked. "If I stop, the rest of ya must stop."

"No way is that ever goin' to happen," Dally said. We got to the park about ten minutes later. Soda and Steve put me on the ground near Johnny.

"What happened?" Johnny asked.

"Just two drunken fools," I said. When ever I said that, Johnny knew what happened. Steve, Soda and Dally sat down on a branch or ground and we all began to smoke. We got odd looks from people as they walked by. I thought it was funny. I finished smokin' and didn't smoke another one. Dally did and Two-Bit began drinkin' after he finished his first one. I just closed my arms and feel asleep for a couple minutes. I was tired after what happened with the Socs. They tried to rape me twice in less than 24 hours. I opened my eyes and Two-Bit asked a question.

"Who ya goin' with to the dance?" he asked. "Steve?"

"I'm taken Evie," he said. "Who are you takin' to the dance Two-Bit?"

"Kathy," he said. "How about y'all; Johnny, Joan, Dally and Pony who ya goin' with?" Dally rarely went to school but he still went to the dances and events.

"I don't know," Johnny said quietly. He had a branch off girls ask him but he said no to everyone. He was waitin' for a girl named Samantha Piece to ask him. He wanted no other girl. He told me if she didn't ask him, he wouldn't go.

"I might ask Elizabeth Williams," Pony said.

"Well ya better hurry; you only got a week," I said.

"Who are you goin to ask Joan?" Two-Bit asked.

"No one; I'm not goin'," I said. I found it pointless to dress up and dance for a couple hours. The dance was to be held at a ballroom in the Socs territory. That's one reason I'm not goin'. The main reason is the one I like already asked someone and who that someone was I'm not tellin'.

"I might take Sylvia," Dally asked. Johnny looked at me and he made me blushed. I turned my head before the gang saw though. Johnny knew who I liked. "She said she might go with Robert Stewart."

"Robert the Soc?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yea," Dally answered.

"Then who are you goin' to take Dally?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know," he said. "I might not go."

"You should go Dal," Johnny said.

"Yea; it ain't a party without ya," Two-Bit said.

"Maybe I will go," he said.

"Well you have a week to ask someone else out," I said. "There are about a million other girls without dates."

"But how many actually want to go out with Dallas Winston?" Steve asked. Then he got punched in the face by Dally.


	4. Finding out a Secret

Chapter 4: Finding out a Secret

"So what are we goin' to do the rest of the day; have a panic?" I asked.

"I guess if we all put in some money," Pony said. I pulled out my money from my back pocket and counted it. I had 20 bucks. There's ten for me and ten for Johnny.

"I guess if we all put in one dollar, we'll be good," I said. "Or you guys can put in 50 cents."

"We'll put in one dollar each," Darry said. He handed me 3 bucks from him, Soda and Ponyboy. Steve handed me a dollar, Two-Bit handed me one dollar, and Dally handed me nothing. So we had 25 bucks. That's enough.

"I'm goin' with ya to make sure you don't get jumped," Dally said.

"What do ya want? I'll go pick the stuff up," I said.

"You should rest," Ponyboy said.

"Yea sis; you're hurt," Johnny said.

"I'm fine," I said as I got up. "Besides, I need to move around."

"I'll go with y'all too," Soda said. "I'll help you if you fall. We know Dally won't help you Joan if you fall."

"Yes take 'im," Darry said. "He'll be jumpin' all around." We knew Darry was jokin' around but he was right about Soda jumpin' around. Soda can not stay in one place for so long. He goes crazy and it's funny when he does.

"I guess I'll go to Subway and get sandwiches there," I said as I searched my pockets for a pen and paper. "Does anyone have paper and a pen I can use to write all this down?" Everyone searched there pockets and Johnny gave me a piece of paper and Steve handed me a pen. Two-Bit said he had a beer but I didn't want that. "Tell me what y'all want," I said as I got ready to write it down.

"I want a chipotle southwest cheese steak, a foot long on Italian herbs and cheese bread," Steve said. "With hot peppers and green peppers on it too."

"I'll take the spicy Italian, foot long on Italian bread," Two-Bit said. "With hot peppers, red onions, and sweet peppers."

"I'll take a subway cub," Darry said. "A foot long sub on wheat bread with everything on it and oil and vinegar and mayonnaise please." I think Darry was the only one who uses manners besides me, sometimes, and Johnny.

"You sure you're goin' to be able to eat all that?" Steve asked.

"I can eat more," Darry said.

"He is a grownin' boy," Soda said grinnin'.

"he don't need to grow anymore," Ponyboy said.

"Soda, your turn to tell me what you want?" I asked.

"I guess since you'll hand them the paper I'll tell ya," he said grinnin' again. "I'll take a foot long Italian b.m.t with cheese, lettuce, tomatoes," I laughed at the way he said tomatoes, "pickles, sweet peppers, oil, vinegar and mayonnaise on wheat bread."

"Ponyboy, Johnny, tell me what y'all want," I said.

"Ponyboy will take a little kids ham sandwich," Soda said grinnin' again. Damn Soda loves to grin a lot. Ponyboy punched him lightly on the arm.

"Quite clownin' around Soda," Pony said. "I'll take a foot long meatball marinara with cheese and onions on honey oat bread."

"Johnny, you want you're usual?" I asked.

"Yea," he said. He usually got a foot long tuna fish sandwich with cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and pickles. "And I'll try the Italian herbs and cheese bread please."

"And finally Dally," I said. "Tell me what you want."

"I'll take a foot long chipotle southwest cheese steak with all the peppers and olives on wheat bread," he said. "What are you havin Joan?"

"I might have a sweet onion chicken teriyaki on Italian herd and cheese long foot bread with everything except bacons and crumbles with oil, vinegar and mayonnaise," I said.

"You can eat a lot for a girl," Two-Bit said.

"I didn't eat breakfast yet and all I had to eat yesterday was soup, which was really good," I said. "Of course I'm hungry. We'll get goin' now. I guess we'll take the bus."

"You sure you have enough money sis?" Johnny asked.

"I think so," I said.

"Don't worry Johnnycakes," Dally said as he put his arm around Johnny's neck, "I'll help pay for it if I need too."

"What type of chips does everyone want and what do ya want to drink?" I asked. I heard everyone yelled Dorito's and then I heard Two-Bit yell he had a beer to drink. Dally told 'im to save one for 'im. Everyone else told me they wanted coke to drink. So only Dally and Two-Bit were havin' a beer. I finished writin' everything down and me, Soda, and Dally left. We reached the bus stop just as the bus pulled up. Dally gave me and Soda some money and we gave it to the bus driver. I told him where we wanted to go then we went to find some seats. I sat near the window and Soda sat next to me. Dally stood up. I put my head against the window and I closed my eyes. Then I felt someone touch my forehead.

"You're gettin' hot," I heard Soda say and he removed his hand. "We should have left you back with the rest of the guys so you could rest."

"I'm fine; just a little tired," I said. "I'll be fine. Wake me up when we're there please."

"Alright but if Johnny finds out that you still went to get everythin', he'll be mad," Soda said.

"Johnny can't get mad," I said. "I'll be fine by the time we get back there."

"Okay," Soda said.

"Go ahead and rest," Dally said. "It might be a while." I nod my head and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and found my head was on Dally's shoulder. I pulled my head up and saw him and Soda switched places. "Sorry Dally," I said as I leaned my head back against the window and fell back asleep. Then I felt Dally put my head back on his shoulder.

"I don't want you to get a cold," he said.

"How can I get a cold from leanin' on the window?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said. "Just don't sleep against it."

"We're here Joan," Soda said. I opened my eyes and got up. Dally got out of the seat and I followed him and Soda off the bus. We got off and entered Subway. There wasn't a line and I went ahead and ordered. I handed them the list, told them we needed six cokes and eight bags of chips. They told me to go sit down because it might take five or so minutes. I sat down and went back to sleep while Soda and Dally got the drinks. I guess Soda and Dally came to sit down near me after they got the drinks. "I don't think she's doin so hot," I heard Soda say. He must have thought I was sleepin'. I was but I could still listen to them.

"I know," Dally said. "Let's take her to your house after we eat. She needs a lot of rest. Her stomach wound must be worse than we thought."

"We have to tell Johnny," Soda said. "I'll feel bad for leavin' him out of this and it's his sister."

"We'll tell him if she's not feelin' better when we get there," Dally said.

"Why are you bein so carin' about Joan, Dally?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been nice to her a lot. You stayed with her all night, let her borrow your jacket, save her from her drunken parents and watched her while she was comin' here. So why have you been doin' all this?"

"She's Johnny's sister and part of the gang. I would do that same if it were anyone in the gang hurt."

"You sure it's not love?"

"I'm sure; if it was and I did ask her out, she'd say 'no' anyways. Do you like she can hear me?"

"She's probably a sleep. She won't hear you." Oh you're wrong Soda. I wouldn't say 'no' to you,Dally. That's what I wanted to say to 'im but I couldn't find my voice at the moment. I must really be tired. I loved Dally but I was so scared the tell him. I was scared he would reject me and treat me badly after I told him I loved him. Johnny knew I liked him. Maybe with my wound, it's makin' me dizzy and hearin things. I think that's it. Dally would never love someone, like me, that is weak. Then I heard our order was done. I opened my eyes, got up and went to pay for the food. It was $25 even and I paid the person the money. I took the bags and we left. Soda took a bag and the drinks and Dally took the big bag of chips and the other sandwich bag. We decided to take the bus again because they wanted me to sleep. However, we had to wait for the bus this time. We sat one the benches and I fell asleep. Dally put my head on his shoulder again and I told him thank you.

Then I heard a car pull up but I didn't opened my eyes. I was tired. Then I heard some voices and recognized them. It was the Socs that tried to rape me! I wanted to open my eyes but I couldn't. I was too tired. Then I heard Dally's voice whisper into my ear. "Go ahead and rest. Soda and I will deal with these guys." Then his voice got louder. "You better leave Socs. You're out of your territory."

"And if we don't?" Matt asked. I don't know if it's ready him; I'm just guessin'.

"You're dealin' with us," Soda said. "What do you want?"

"We're goin' to have a rumble," Mike said. "Our gang against ours; the broad is the prize." Did I just hear 'im say that I'm a prize? I must not be feelin' to well if I heard that. I am a free people. I am not someone else's property unless if was the person I love. I don't love these Socs. I love Dallas Winton.

"I am not a prize to be won," I said openin' my eyes. "I am a free person and not someone's property."

"That may be true but you are property of your gang," Bill said.

"I am not," I said. "I just hang around them a lot."

"So you're their property," Frank said.

"They will do anythin' to protect you and that makes you their property," Richard said.

"Is that true Soda?" I asked. "Does that make me your property?" I was so confused. Just because they'll protect me doesn't mean I belong to them; does it? "Soda, please answer me." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"No," he said. "It makes you part of our gang."

"She won't be for long. Meet us in the lot at eight in three days," Mike said. "And bring the girl." Then they drove away and the bus came. We got on it and rode back to the park. Dally paid for me and Soda again. On the way there, I fell asleep. I was really tired.


	5. PE Troubles

Chapter 5: P.E. Troubles

"Sis, wake up," Johnny said. "It's time for school." Then I felt my blankets get pull off me and I tried to grab them, without openin my eyes but Johnny wouldn't let me. I finally opened my eyes and grabbed the blankets. Then I tried to go back to sleep. After that, I felt the blanket get pulled from me again. I opened my eyes and started at Johnny. "It's time for school," he said again. He had on his usually clothes already. At night, he slept in a white shirt, in summer he wore no shirt, and his boxers. I wore a long white t-shirt that goes to my knees.

"I'm not goin," I said as I sat up and brought my knees up. I wrapped my arms around them and put my head on them. Johnny out his hand on my forehead and I guessed checked to see if I was hot or not. He pulled his hand away and shook his head no. I didn't want to go because of my stomach wound. I had P.E. this week and everyone would see it when I changed into my P.E. uniform. Normally I wouldn't care but I know my P.E. teacher will make me work harder.

"You can sit out of P.E," Johnny said. "Just show them the wound."

"I don't want to them to see my wound though," I said. "Just let me go back to sleep. I am really tired." I laid down on my bed, grabbed the blankets, and began to sleep. Then I heard our room door open and Two-Bit and Steve came in loud. Then I heard Dally and Ponyboy were there. Wait, Dally's here in our room? I jumped out of bed and pushed them all out of the room. I locked the door, brushed my hair, dress myself into a tank top with my jean jacket over it and jeans and tennis shoes. After I put my clothes on, I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a container and my switchblade. I put the switchblade on my right pocket and the container in my left pocket. Then I walked out of my room. I never made my bed but Johnny did and he would sometimes make my bed. I grabbed my sandwich and chips from yesterday, put it in my school bag, put that on my back, meet the guys in front of the house and we left.

Yesterday, after we returned with the sandwiches, everyone sat down and ate their sandwich. I didn't eat mine. I just drank my drink. I wasn't really hungry then. Darry told me I should eat but I didn't listen. Soda and Dally explained about the rumble between our gang and them. Then Soda told me not to worry about the Socs. I stopped listenin' after that. I didn't want to listen. I didn't want to believe it either. Then they started talkin' about somethin' and I fell asleep again. Johnny and I went home later and saw our parents were sleepin'. We walked in the house and went to our rooms. Then I wrote a note to them tellin' them we're home. Normally when our parents ain't drunk, they don't remember things and they are nicer. That only happened every two years or so or when they went into debt. Johnny and I would stay at the Curtis house then.

I saw walkin with everyone, not payin' attention. Then I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry," I said as I looked up. It was Samantha Piece. She was a Soc but a real pretty one. She had brown curly hair and soft blue eyes. She was wearing a white shirt on with a flower printed sweater and a striped, long skirt. She had on high heels and had been carryin her books until I knocked her over. I helped her up, kneeled down, and picked up her books. I looked at Johnny and saw he was blushin'. He saw that I saw lookin' at 'im and turned away. Samantha was in almost all my classes except language. She took Spanish and I took Latin.

"Watch where you're goin' greaser," said one of her friends. I hated her friends. I basically almost hated every Soc girl; almost. I knew a few and they were very nice. This girl's name was Laura and the other girl's name was Lauran. They were sisters but Lauran was older by two months. They both had long blond hair and wore something pink. I picked up all Samantha's books and Laura kicked them out of the hands. "She doesn't want those books now. You've touched them with your dirty hands." The gang was lookin' at me and I did nothin'. When I saw in school, I acted real shy like. I didn't want to get into trouble with anyone.

"I'm sorry Samantha," I said as I picked up all the books again. Then the two sisters pushed me down. I started breathin' heavy and I saw Samantha's eyes. She was lookin' at me with sadness. She wanted to help me but somethin' kept her from doin' so. I guess her reputation or just because her friends were right there. I saw the gang wanted to do somethin'. "Go on ahead without me," I said. "I'll catch up." They nod and all of them left except Johnny. I hope Johnny was goin' to ask her.

"S-S-Samantha," he said. She looked at im.

"Yes," she said in a calm and soft voice.

"W-w-will y-y-you g-go to the d-d-dance with me?" he managed to get out.

"Can you repeat that please? I couldn't understand you?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Good job bor. You managed to ask her.

"I would-"

"She doesn't want to go with you," Laura said as she pushed Johnny to the ground. I could take people pushin' me around but not Johnny. He looked embarrassed. I got off the ground and pushed Laura.

"You touch my brother again and you'll regret it," I said. "And let Samantha speak for herself. She has a voice ya know. Samantha, you tell Johnny you're answer. If it's still 'no' we understand but tell us what is the real answer." Samantha walked over to Johnny and helped 'im up. Then she picked up all her books.

"I would love to go with you, Johnny," she said. "In fact, I've been meanin to ask you but I've been to scared you'll say 'no'. You said 'no' to a lot of other girls." Johnny blushed again. Laura and Lauran couldn't believe she said that. They all left after that. I wrapped my arm around his neck.

"Good goin' bro," I said. "Wait until the guys hear this. Johnny Cade asked out Samantha Piece and she accepted."

"Don't tell them yet Joan," he said. "Please." I could tell he was still embarrassed about it. I looked at 'im and smiled.

"My lips are sealed," I said as we began to walk to school.

Gym time came and I was changin' in the locker room. Gym was my first class. I put my hair up in a ponytail and grabbed my container. I walked over to a mirror, once I finished puttin' on my uniform and opened the container. Thankfully no one saw my stomach wound. Darry told me to wrap it in bandages and change it every time I take a shower. I took a shower last night and changed it too. I had make-up in the container that was my skin color. I put it over my face, arms and legs to cover to cuts and bruises. I always did that. Then some Soc girls decided to try and test my patience.

"Look, she's tryin' to hide her ugliness," one said. I know their names because their in my class but I never used them. I just called them Socs. I didn't say anythin' to them but just kept coverin' my arm and legs. I finished and wanted to walk away but they were blockin' me.

"Hey we're talking to you greaser," another one said as she pushed me down. Every Socs pushed me down because they knew I was weak. Well not every Soc girl pushed me. I closed the container, got up and walked right past them. I put my container in my locker and locked it. The next thing I did was walk out to my class. Dally was in my class so I went over and sat next to 'im. He never dressed out. Ponyboy and Johnny had P.E. next class and Steve and Two-Bit come to P.E. around when I had lunch.

"What's up kid?" he asked. "How's the wound?"

"Fine," I said. "Thank you for askin' Dally."

"What happen this mornin'?" he asked.

"Stupid Socs," I answered. The P.E. teacher came and we started class. We stretched and did warm ups. Then we went out to the track. We were racin' our class members today. We had to pair up and I asked Dally if he would work with me. Did I mention my whole class, except for me and Dally, were Socs? It was torture when Dally skipped because I never had anyone to work with. Dally told he would work with me. We were a pretty good team. The girls from the locker room came over to us.

"Do you know why you two make a perfect couple?" one asked.

"Because you're both greasers and are ugly," another said. They all laughed and I just looked down. I know I'm ugly but Dally isn't.

"Wanna know why you pair of with each other?" Dally asked. "Because you are all lesbians." He smiled and I tried not to laugh. I just smiled. They walked away and went to talk to some Soc boys. For the races, it was girls vs. girls and then boys vs. boys. It was fair that way. I was a pretty good runner. We lined up to race and the teacher below the whistle. I ran right past them and beat them. Dally came in third place when he ran the boys. That was okay. Then I had to face the boy who got first place for the boy's team. It ended up bein' a tie between us. Then we did other races with our partners. Dally and I didn't do so well there. Dally didn't like to participate in P.E. and I didn't force him to do. I really don't care if I win or not. After the fourth race, we took a break. The teacher went in the get the equipment. Dally began to smoke. "Do you want one kid?" he asked me.

"No thank you," I said as I looked down at the ground. I guess what I heard him tell Soda yesterday was all a fantasy. He doesn't love me like I love him. "So did you talk to Sylvia?" I asked.

"Not yet," he said. "I haven't seen her today. Probably off with that guy."

"He's in our class and he's here," I said. I knew everyone in the class.

"I didn't notice," he said. Then the Soc girls and some Soc boys came over to us. These must be their boys they are goin' steady with. I really don't care. I looked up and saw the guy that Sylvia might go to the dance with, Robert Stewards. He had blond, spiked hair and wore the P.E. uniform, which were shorts and a short sleeved shirt.

"I heard you called my girl a lesbian," he said.

"So what if I did," Dally said. I looked back down at the ground again.

"I want you to apologize to her," he said.

"Apologize for what; me tellin the truth?" Dally asked. I let out a little laugh. Then I felt Robert push me down off the bench. I told you everyone pushed me.

"What's so funny you whore?" he asked me. Everyone called me that because I hanged around with the gang. I let people call me names in school but outside school, I don't allow it. He's lucky we are in school. "Answer me!" he yelled.

"Nothin," I said getting up. Then he kicked me in my stomach and I fell back down to the ground. I put my arm around my stomach and looked at him. I opened my mouth to say somethin' but I didn't.

"You have somethin' you want to say to me whore?" he asked.

"Don't mess with her," Dally said.

"In fact I do have something to say to you Robert; why don't you let your slut girlfriend handle her own problems?" I asked as I got up. "She's a big girl unless she's still a child." Dally laughed his head off. I got up and went to the track. I began to run it. I had to clear my mind right now. I had to say it. He asked for it. Durin' our break time I run two full laps. I was about to finished my first lap when the Soc boys came in front of me. I stopped and looked at them. "Can you please move," I said polity. I saw Samantha come over to us.

"Robert, please move," she said.

"No," he answered. "She called my girl a slut."

"She is," I said quietly.

"What did you say?" he asked me. I said nothin'. Then Dally came over.

"Joan," he said. "Let's go; away from these losers." I nod and followed 'im to the bleachers. "How's your stomach?"

"Okay," I said. "They didn't open the wound." Then the teacher came back with our next activity: tug-a-war.


	6. Tug a War

Chapter 6: Tug-a-war

"Alright," my teacher, Mr. Jake, said. "Get with your partner and you will compete to win. This is a test for both of you. We will begin with William and his partner vs. Shane and his partner. Remember, this is an elimination contest so do your best." Shane and his partner Liz ended up winnin'. Everyone switched to a boy and girl team: one boy and girl on one team. Dally and I was one of the last people in the first round. We won our match easily. Grace and Ben are weak. Then it got tougher. Our next match was harder than before. We almost lost and we were real close to. I ended up trippin' but I still pulled hard. After what seemed like hours, Dally and I was one of the final teams. There was one more: Robert and his girl, Krista. Before our match begun, I went to get a drink of water and ran into Robert. Then he began to talk to me.

"You know Dallas only wanted to be your partner because he felt bad for ya," he said. "You're weak; without Dallas, you couldn't have gotten this far. He's doing all the work. What have you done? Nothing; you tripped a couple times already. I really feel bad for Dallas."

"I'm not weak Robert," I said.

"Sure you are," he said. "I mean look at you; always with Dallas for protection. That's why you hang around the gang; because you're weak. You act tough around them but here at school, you show your true face."

"This isn't me," I said. I walked into the girl's locker room and cried. Robert was right about me bein' weak. I wouldn't usually mind but how he said it, made me upset. Did Dally really only be my partner because I'm weak? Then I wiped my tears and ran outside. Mr. Jake was just explainin' a trick to winning. One of the members had to get sprayed with water and take their shoes off. Then he was goin' to make the field muddy enough to slip in. Roberts stepped up and got sprayed for his team. Dally was about to go but I did. Before Mr. Jake sprayed me, a pulled up my shirt and tied up above my stomach, just under my chest. I removed my bandaged and showed everyone my stomach. Then I told Mr. Jake to spray me down.

He drenched me good. All my make-up came off and everyone saw my scars and bruises. I went over to Robert and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Do you want to say I'm weak now?" I asked him. Then I slapped him. "One more thing, I am not a whore. I love one person and only one person." I stepped back over with Dally.

"You okay kid?" he asked.

"I'm fine; let's beat their Soc asses," I said.

Dally laughed, "Whatever you say kid." We grabbed our end of rope and Robert and Krista grabbed their end. Then we began. I tripped the first second. It was hard. Everyone started to laugh at me. Robert and Krista were pullin us. Dally ended up fallin.

"Take that, greasers," Robert said. He was about to win but at the last second, I got up and pulled them our way. Dally got up and started too pulled. Then I tripped again. It was really muddy. I have mud all over me now. I got up and pulled. Robert and Krista fell into the mud and let go of the rope. Dally and I pulled it and won. I turned around and jumped on Dally. He caught me and we fell into the mud. We rolled all over and I ended at the bottom. I hugged 'im while we were in the mud. I was covered in mud now. We got up and went over to Mr. Jake.

"Dallas and Johanna win!" he said. "Hit the showers; Dallas and Johanna, please stay." Everyone went in and we stayed. We went to the bleachers and sat down. "Johanna, how did you get all those wounds?" Mr. Jake asked.

"Got jumped by some people," I said. "My other bruises are from fights."

"I would never excepted you to get jumped," he said.

"Do you have Johnny Cade in your next class?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "He and Ponyboy are a good team."

"Johnny is my twin brother," I said.

"I thought you two looked alike," he said. "Dally, how does it feel?"

"Feel what?" Dally asked.

"To win with a girl as your partner," Mr. Jake said.

"Okay I guess," he said.

"You two an hit the showers but after, some see me so I can write you two a pass to your next class," Mr. Jake said. Dally and I got up and I ran to the locker room. I saw Johnny and Ponyboy waitin' by the door. Everyone for the next class was standin' out there.

"What happened?" Johnny asked.

"You BOTH are covered in mud," Ponyboy said.

"Dally can explain it," I said. "I really must get a shower." I ran inside and to the locker room. No one was in there now. I opened my P.E. locker, grabbed my clean clothes, towel, wash cloth, shampoo and soap, walked over to one of the showers and turned on the shower with my clothes on. At first the water was cold but then it turned warm. Once I got the mud off my clothes I removed them and wash the mud off my body. I put some soap on wash cloth and washed my body. Then I heard someone enter the locker room. I knew it was probably one of the girls. So I ignored it. I grabbed my shampoo bottle, put some in my hands and started to wash my hair. I hear foot steps comin' closer to me. I stopped washin' my hair and looked out the shower curtain. Who I saw, you would never believe me.

I saw Dally in the girl's locker room, half naked. He had only on his fire-printed boxers, holdin' his clothes and still had mud all over him. Didn't he take a shower and did he walk out of the boy locker room like that? I blushed then went behind the shower curtain. "What are you doin' in here Dally?" I asked embarrassed. Good thing I stuck my head out only.

"Lookin' for you," he said. "I need to talk to ya."

"Couldn't it wait until I finished?" I asked. "I'll finish in a minute. Why are you in you're boxers?" I heard the shower curtain opened so I turned around and saw Dally. He was staring right at me. I turned around and covered my chest. "Don't look at me," I said. I felt him wrap one arm around my neck and the other around my waist. I thought I felt my heart skip a beat. Was this a dream or was it real. It felt so real but it was hard to believe it was real.

"You did well," he whispered into my ear. "You did really well; you impressed me. I thought you would never show them your wounds. But why did you try to hide them?"

"I didn't want to get teased for bein' weak," I said. "I still did anyways. Not only that I got teased when I wore make up. The girls are right; I am ugly."

"You're not ugly," he whispered in my ear. After that, he turned me around and I looked at his cold ice eyes. "If I thought you were ugly, would I do this?" Then he turned me around and kissed me on the lips. I unwrapped my hands from my chest and they went around his neck. Then he pushed me back against the shower wall and deepened the kiss by puttin' his tongue in my mouth. Then he takes his hands and unties my black hair from the ponytail. I left it fall. He then played with my hair with one hand and his other hand, he moved down to my waist. Once he does kissin' my lips, he kisses the left side of my neck. Before he goes a farther, I stop him.

"Dally, we shouldn't do this in a locker room," I said. "Plus, I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Still gettin' over from those Socs," he said. "I understand; I can wait Joan but not real long. I love you."

"I love you too Dally. Will you go to the dance with me?" I said as I kissed him on the lips again.

"I would love too," I heard him say. Then I finished my shower and got dressed. Dally did too. We remained silent. I didn't want anyone to know Dally is in here. We both would be in a lot of trouble. I closed up my locker, turned and looked at him. "We better go see Mr. Jake," I said. Dally walked beside me, grabbed the container out of my pocket and threw it in the trash as we were leavin.

"You don't need that anymore," he said. After that, we walked out; makin' sure no one was lookin' when Dally came out. We went into Mr. Jake's office.

Lunch time came really quick. I grabbed my sandwich and went to the lunch room to find everyone. I saw Dally, Two-Bit, Steve, Johnny and Ponyboy sittin' at one table. I walked over there and sat between Johnny and Dally. Then everyone began eatin'. I took one bit in my sandwich and then asked Ponyboy a question. "So Ponyboy, did you ask her?" I asked.

"Who?" he asked.

"Elizabeth," I said. He shook his head no. I grinned, got up from my seat and looked for Elizabeth. She was sittin' with Samantha and some other friends. "Excuse me," I said as I walked away. I knew what I had to do: get Elizabeth and Ponyboy together. I walked over to the table and they stopped talkin' to look at me. "Elizabeth," I said. "Can I please speak to you privately?"

"Sure," she said as she got up. She had long, straight blond hair and green eyes. She was a Soc too but a really nice one. She was wearin' a nice white sun dress. We walked to another end of the cafeteria, away from both of our tables. "What would you like to tell me?" she asked so polity.

"First, I want this straight, when I ask you somethin', you answer truthfully," I said. "I don't want any lies; okay?"

"Okay," she said.

"Do you know Ponyboy?"

"Ponyboy Curtis?"

"Yea; he's in your science class I think."

"Ponyboy the greaser?"

"Yea; that's 'im."

"What about him?"

"What do you think of 'im?"

"You mean what do I think of him?"

"Yea."

"I would like to got to the dance with him but-"

"But what?"

"He's a greaser."

"So what?" I asked. "Bein a greaser doesn't mean change anythin'. The only difference is we are poorer than you Socs and wear different things. Ponyboy wants me to ask you for 'im, if you go with 'im to the dance?"

"Really?"

"If you don't believe me, let's go talk to him." I grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to our table. She and Ponyboy looked at each other, embarrassed. "Ponyboy," I said. "Elizabeth wants to ask you somethin'. Tell 'im girl." I loved to play mix match. I was the one who got Soda to date Sandy, Two-Bit to date Kathy and Steve to date Evie. I'm still workin' on someone for Darry. Findin' a girl for 'im is like tryin' to find a needle in a haystack. It was impossible.

"Joan, what did you-" Ponyboy began to say but was cut off by Elizabeth.

"Will you go to the dance with me Ponyboy Curtis?" she asked. He just simply started at her. I grinned at my little plan.

"Did Joan influence you to ask me this?" he asked.

"I'm an angel," I said as I sat down. "Why would I do a mean thing like that?"

"No," she said. "She just got my courage out to ask you. Will you go to the dance with me Ponyboy Curtis?"

"Sure," he said. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"Correction, I will pick her up and drive her to your house," I said. "You can't drive yet and you must get ready. You can leave Elizabeth and tell Samantha I'll pick her up to for Johnny."

"Thanks; both of you," she said as she ran back over to her friends. I looked at Ponyboy and grinned. He had his mouth hangin' as he watched Elizabeth. He stared wide eyes.

"You're welcome," I said.


	7. Unforgiveable Event

Chapter 7: Unforgivable Event

It was the night of the rumble. We all meet at the Curtis house. Two-Bit was watchin' Mickey Mouse while Johnny and Ponyboy played cards. I say next to Dally and we were watchin' Darry and Steve arm wrestle. Steve had to go and call Darry 'super man' and that's how it began. Darry won of course. No one could beat Darry in an arm wrestle. We looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30. We all gathered around in a circle. Darry was in the center. "Alright, everyone know the plan?" he asked.

"What plan?" I asked. I didn't know they had a plan. "I want to fight. I want to proof I'm not a prize to be won."

"We know you want to fight Joan but this might turn out to be a knife fight," Two-Bit said.

"Then Johnny does go," I said. "If he goes, I go."

"Joan, we'll let you fight in the next one," Soda said. "And we'll let you fight all the Socs in the rumble."

"OKAY!" I said happily. I love to fight in rumbles. It was so fun. "So what plan were you talking about?

"Weren't you listenin the day they challenged us?" Steve asked me.

"Nope; I was sleepin'," I said.

"She never listens," Two-Bit said.

"I listen more than you," I said. "What is the plan?"

"Okay," Darry whispered. "Dally is goin to take you somewhere while we fight. You will not be there at all. Tim Shepard is takin' Dally's place since we don't trust Tim with you Joan. You got it so far?"

"Yea," I said. "How did you convince Dally not to fight?"

"We have our ways," Two-Bit said smilin'. They must have blackmailed 'im.

"After the rumble, we'll come back here and go lookin' for you. Dally, where are y'all comin to be?" Darry asked.

"My house or Buck's place," he answered. "They'll never look there."

"I don't think Buck's house is a place Joan should be," Darry said. "She's till to young."

"Won't worry; I'll watch her like a hawk," Dally said.

"Don't do anythin' with Joan," Steve said. I punched him in the face.

"You want to get hurt better the rumble?" I asked. He got up and put his hand to his nose.

"You made my nose bleed," he said. "I'll get you after the rumble."

"Fine with me," he said.

"Enough you too," Darry said. "Soda, help stop Steve's nose bleed. Joan, you and Dally should get goin'."

"Okay," I said. "Don't let Johnny get hurt a lot or I'll skin y'all all."

"I'll be fine," Johnny said as he hugged me. "You take care of yourself." Then Dally and I left the Curtis house. We decided to take the back ways so it would be safer.

"Do you mind if we go to Buck's place for a while?" he asked me. I shook my head no so we went to Buck's place. I had never been here before but I knew I wouldn't like it. Dally and I entered the house ad we saw Buck. Buck look down at me and then back at Dally. "I'm babysittin'," Dally said. I didn't say anythin'. Buck nodded his head and I followed Dally into a room with a lot of dancin'. Dally and I saw in chairs and watched the people dance. Then someone handed Dally a beer and asked me if I wanted one. I shook my head and the person left. "You don't drink?" Dally asked me.

"Nope," I said. "If Johnny doesn't drink, I don't."

"Do ya dance?" he asked.

"Not really," I said. Dally set his beer down, got up out of his seat, grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the dance floor. I let him drag me to the floor. Once we got there, he placed one arm around my waist and his other hand in my hand. I put my other hand on his shoulder. It was a slow song but I forgot what it is called. Then it went to fast and Dally and I had to dance faster. We let go of each other and danced by ourselves but stayin' near each other. "You dance good Joan. I can't wait to see you dance alone." That brought a smile to his lips. Was he thinkin' perverted thoughts again? After the song, we sat down and a blonde came over to Dally.

"Dally, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

"Sure," he said. "Joan, stay here."

"Where else would I go?" I asked. Then he left me. I was alone in a room with a bunch of people I don't know. I watched others dance and one guys came over to me. He looked like he was in his mil 20's. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey baby," he said as he sat next to me. I didn't say anythin'. Then he brought his face closer to mine. "Do ya want to go upstairs and-"

"No," I said. "Please leave me alone."

"Why?" he asked. I got up and left. I wanted to know where Dally was. I saw Buck and asked 'im. He didn't know. I stepped outside to get some cool air. It felt so good. I wanted to go climb a tree and lay there. I went back inside and saw the same guy from before. He saw me, smiled, and handed me a class of beer. I looked at 'im and threw the beer on 'im.

"Stay the hell away from me," I said. He wiped his face with his sleeve and tackled me. I landed on the ground with 'im on top of me. I kicked 'im in the balls and that made he get off me. I then ran out of the house and away from it. I didn't know where I was but when I saw a tree, I climbed up it and sat there. Then I cried. I hated that place and I didn't want to go back. Dally then appeared under me. I jumped down and looked at 'im.

"I told you to stay in there," he said.

"You didn't see what happened?" I asked him. He was drunk and you could tell. You could smell it in his breath. Damn I hate alcohol.

"No," he said. "Let's go back."

"I don't want to," I said.

"What?"

"I don't want to." Then out of nowhere, he slapped me in the mouth. I stared at him for a minute then ran. "I HATE YOU DALLAS WINTON!" I ran somewhere and collapsed onto the ground. I can't believe Dally hit me just because I didn't want to go back. I thought he loved me. Maybe he was playin' with my feelings that day. I now and forever will hate him. I will never go out with him. I heard someone walk up behind me. I knew it was Dally. "Go away Dally," I said.

"I'm not Dally," a voice said. I turned around and saw Samantha and Elizabeth. I got off the ground and brushed myself off. "Why were you on the ground Johanna?" These two girls were the only people in the school, besides my teachers, that called my name.

"What happened to your mouth?" Samantha asked. "If wasn't like that today at school."

"I got hit in the mouth," I said. "I better get to the lot."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"I need to get some sleep," I said.

"You are going to sleep outside?" Samantha asked.

"I sleep outside sometimes in trees," I said. "It's really fun tryin' not to fall out of the tree while you're sleepin'.'Cause if you do, you'll kill yourself." I laughed at myself. It was a funny little joke. Elizabeth and Samantha weren't laughin'. I guess they didn't find it funny. I stopped laughin' and looked at them.

"Why don't you come with us?" Elizabeth offered. "My mom would love to have you at our house. Samantha was going to sleepover there. You can too."

"I'll be fine in the lot," I said as I walked away. The Samantha came in front of me and I stopped.

"Please Johanna; it's the least we do for you still you help us ask out Johnny and Ponyboy," Elizabeth said.

"Please," Samantha said.

"I thought your families don't like you hangin' around us greasers," I said.

"My mom doesn't mind," Elizabeth said. "Samantha's brother does though.

"Fine; I'll go with y'all," I said. They smiled and I followed them to Elizabeth's house.

"Okay Johanna," Samantha said. "Tell us about your family." We were now in Elizabeth's room. They were asking question about me and I asked questions about them. I meet Elizabeth's mother, Mrs. Williams and she was really nice. Elizabeth's father, Mr. Williams were workin' late again and wasn't goin' to be home for a long time. Elizabeth showed me around her house. It was ten times bigger than me and my bro's house. We went into her room and started talkin'.

"I have a drunken mom, a drunken dad, and a twin brother," I said. I normally wouldn't tell everyone that but these two made me feel as if they actually cared.

"Who's your brother?" Elizabeth asked.

"Johnny Cade," Samantha answered.

"The one you're going with to the dance Samantha?"

"Yea; he's so cute."

"Not as cute as my date, Ponyboy Curtis."

"Who are you going to the dance with Johanna?"

"I'm not goin'," I said.

"Why not?" Samantha asked.

"I just don't want to go," I said. The real reason I didn't want to go is that Dally would be there. I didn't feel like seein' 'im right now.

"You should; who do you like so we can get them to ask you to go with him?" Elizabeth asked.

"I asked him already; he said yes but then something happened tonight," I said as I pointed to my mouth.

"He hit you?" Elizabeth said.

"What did Johnny say to that?" Samantha asked.

"He doesn't know…yet," I said.

"A guy should never hit a girl. Why did he hit you?" Elizabeth asked.

"He got drunk…again," I said.

"Who hit you?" Samantha asked.

"Someone," I said.

"Tell us please," they both whined.

"I can't," I said.

"Where's Johnny?" Samantha asked.

"At a rumble," I answered. I saw Samantha saw about to cry. "Don't worry though. The gang won't let him get hurt or I'll skin 'em."

"Why aren't you there?" Elizabeth asked.

"They didn't want me to go because of my stomach wound," I lied.

"That wound is pretty bad," Samantha said.

"Lets me see it," Elizabeth said. I upped up my shirt, unwrapped my bandages and showed her the wound. She gave a disgusted looked and I put my shirt down.

"This is why fightin' is bad for you kids," I said like an adult. Then they hit me with a pillow. That's what started a pillow fight. That lasted for a good twenty minutes or so. Then we watched **Gone with the Wind.** I loved that movie. I remember when Johnny, Ponyboy and I went to see if. I was cryin' in the end and it took Johnny and Ponyboy a while to make me stop cryin'. We reached the Curtis house and I stopped cryin'. Steve had to make a comment so we fought each other with fist. We took it outside and I would have won too if Darry didn't come home. He stopped us and gave us a leisure about fightin'. I didn't listen and I don't like Steve did either. We still fought each other but we were careful not to d it in front of Darry. Samantha fell asleep first then Elizabeth. I turned off the movie and I fell asleep myself.


	8. Meeting a Soc

Chapter 8: Meeting a Soc

I quietly got up and went for the door. It was mornin' and I was ready to go. I left a note for Samantha and Elizabeth. We had fallen asleep around three in the mornin'. After last night, I now I know a lot more about them than I thought I would. I opened the door and closed it. I walked down the stairs and saw Mrs. William and Mr. Williams in the dinnin' room. I walked over to them. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. William," I said.

"Honey, this is Johanna Cade, Elizabeth's friend," Mrs. William said. "She spent the night too."

"She a greaser?" he asked.

"I am sir," I said.

"Were you involved with the fight last night?" he asked me.

"No sir," I said.

"Good; if you had been, I would have to turn you into the police," he told me. "Someone broke in my work and stole some things. The police are trying to figure out who did it. Are you leaving Johanna?"

"Yes sir; I have to get home," I said. "Thank you for lettin' me stay for the night."

"Anytime dear," Mrs. Williams said. I opened the door and left. I left the house and I was in Soc territory. I'm just like Ponyboy; I don't use my head. I could easy get jumped. I don't care anymore. I guess I should go to the Curtis house and see them. They are probably out lookin' for me. I have never run away before except I run out when my parents hit me and/or Johnny. That was different though. I looked up and saw I was in greaser territory already. I guess I walked pretty fast. I saw the Curtis house in view. I walked up to it, opened the gate and entered the house. Once I entered, I saw everyone look at me. Darry was the first to get up and come over to me.

"Where the hell have you been Johanna?" he asked. "We've been worried sick about you; especially Johnny. We thought you were jumped by Socs again." I saw Darry only had some wounds. Steve had a black eyes and a bloody nose. Johnny and Ponyboy had head wounds, black eyes, and bruises. Soda just had bruises and so did Two-Bit. Dally wasn't hurt at all. Of course; he was at Buck's, getting drunk and fuckin' girls left and right.

"I went with some friends and slept over at her house," I said.

"Why the hell didn't you call us to tell us that?" Steve asked. "We lost work because of you."

"We can't call the police because they'll question your parents. Then when they saw your house, you two would be separated and sent to orphan homes," Darry said.

"They can't separate twins Darry," Soda said. "The law says so (author's not: I'm not sure if that is a law or not but in my story, it is a law).

"Dally said you ran away from 'im," Two-Bit said. I looked at Dally. I guess he forgot what he did to me.

"Oh really; did he tell you what he did to ME!" I asked. "He got drunk and punched me in my mouth! That's way I ran away and I'm goin' to do it again!" I ran out of the house and jumped the fence. Then I ran down the street. I looked behind me and saw Johnny. He was runnin his fastest and I wasn't even gettin' warm up. I picked up speed. I ran down a couple allies and he kept up. He got closer to me and tackled me. We rolled on the ground and then stopped when my back hit the wall. "Damn Johnny; try out for the football tem next year. Are you alright?"

"Yea; Joan is it true Dally hit you?" he asked me as he got off me.

"Yea," I said as I sat up. He put his hand on my mouth and looked down at the ground.

"What happened?" I explained to Johnny about goin' to Buck's and why Dally hit me. I took his hand of my mouth.

"You went into Soc territory?"

"Yea and I'm surprised I didn't get jumped while I was there."

"Dally didn't tell us that. I'm sorry he hit you. I didn't know until now. I thought you ran away on purpose to get back at us for not lettin' you fight. I'm sorry Joan."

"I'll be fine; you better go back. They'll be lookin' for ya." I got up and started to walk away.

"Where are you goin'?"

"Home to get some sleep. I went to bed around three and woke up about an hour ago. I'll walk ya back. Did anyone follow you?"

"I thought Ponyboy was but I guess not." I helped my twin up and we walked back to the Curtis house. Johnny went in and I left the house and headed home to my bed.

"Joan, wake up!" I heard someone yell. I opened my eyes and saw Johnny. "We're goin' to see a movie. Do ya want to go?" I looked outside and saw it was dark. Did I sleep for that long?

"Not really," I said as I sat up. "But I will. Let me get change." He nod and turned around. I came in and fell asleep in my normal clothes. I walked over to my drawers and pulled out strapless but tied around my neck. It showed my shoulder, arms and stomach. Then I placed jeans on and my jean jacket. I knew it was goin to be cold. Then I grabbed another jacket in case Ponyboy forgot his again. I asked Johnny to leave the room and I went under my bed. I pulled a lose board out and brought out a box. I opened it and took about ten bucks out of there. Then I put it back and left. That is where I keep my money.

Johnny and I meet Ponyboy at the movies. He told us Two-Bit would join us later and Dally would be late. I saw he brought a jacket this time so I guess he didn't need my jacket. Ponyboy, Johnny and I went under the fence and into the drive-in movie. We found ourselves some seats and sat down. The movie was a borin' movie. It was about a family getting lost in a forest and they're tryin' to survive. I got bored, got out of my seat, asked Ponyboy and Johnny if they wanted snacks and left. I went to the snack stand and got three cokes and three small popcorns.

I paid for it and as I was leaving, a Soc tripped me and the drink and food went everywhere. The Socs laughed then left. I started to pick up the mess. I looked down at my clothes and saw they got the food on me too. Damn those Socs. "Let me help you with that," I heard someone say. I look up and saw a Soc lookin' down at me. He kneeled down and helped me pick up the mess. Then he handed me napkins and I wiped all the stuff off me. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was a little cute. He wore a long sleeved, white dress shirt and a blue sweater over it. There were on sleeve on the sweater so that how I knew he wore a dress shirt.

"Thank you," I said as I got up. He was Ponyboy's height.

"Sorry about my friends," he said. "They get drunk a lot and do things they're not suppose too. I'm sorry; I am so rude. I'm Andrew Benjamin from the South side. I'm a Soc." He handed me the napkins and I wiped the stuff off me.

"I'm Johanna Cade but my friends call me Joan. I'm from the North side," I said. "I'm a greaser."

"You are? You don't act like one," he said as we stood up. "If you were a true greaser, you would have rejected my offer of helping you and kicked my butt."

"I didn't want to get me, my bro and our friends kicked out," I said.

"So you're not here alone?"

"Nope; my bro and his friend are here with me. Two more people will join us later probably."

"Let me buy those snack you had earlier. It's the least I can do since my friends caused you to trip."

"It's alright; I'll buy them."

"No please; let me."

"Alright; you don't seem the kind to give up easily in a fight."

"I know; my parents say they want me to do a lawyer." We got in line and brought the snack. He helped me carry the stuff back too. He carried the drinks and I carried the popcorn

"Thank you Andrew. Do you want to be a lawyer?" I asked him as we went back to the seating area.

"Not really," he answered.

"What do you want to be?"

"A-"

"Andrew, what are you doing hanging around a greaser?" his friend, Bob, asked. Andrew handed me the drinks and went over to his friends.

"I better leave," Andrew said. He went with his friends and I left to go mine my friends. I went back to where Johnny and Ponyboy were. Dally had showed up so I gave 'im my popcorn and coke. That's the main reason I brought it; for Dally. I wasn't hungry even though I haven't eaten all day. I might go for some popcorn later. Sometime in the middle of the movie, I went back and got more popcorn and I saw Andrew again. "What are you doing here again?" I asked as I laughed.

"Getting some napkins," he said. "My friend threw beer on someone and I went to get them napkins."

"You don't seem like a Soc," I said as I went in line and got popcorn. I paid for it and walked with him for a while. "A Soc would just laugh and not care about who they spilled beer on. Plus they would yell greaser right about now."

"I know," he said. "My friends say that too."

"Earlier, you were about to tell me what you wanted to be but then your friends interrupted."

"Oh yea; don't laugh." I looked at him and saw he was blushing. I put a piece of popcorn in my mouth and ate it.

"I won't; I promise."

"I want to be a doctor."

"That sounds like fun." Then we stopped by where his friend threw beer on someone. He handed them the napkins and apologized. Then he stayed to talk to that person for a couple minutes. I finished eatin' the popcorn and threw away the box. After that, he came over to me and asked me if I wanted to go for a walk. "Let me go tell my bro." I ran to where he was. Two-Bit was there and Tim had showed up. He and Dally were yellin' at each other. I went over to Johnny and whispered in his ear, "I'm goin' for a walk with a new friend. I'll see you later." I saw Andrew went to tell his friends too and we went in front of the movie theater. Then we left together.


	9. A Walk

Chapter 9: A Walk

"So what high school do you go to?" I asked.

"I'm transferring to Will Rogers High school. I was in a private school before," he answered. "It's cold out here." I handed him my extra jacket. He looked at me and I nod my head yes. Then he put the jacket on.

"I go to school there. Please tell me your classes in order."

"On A-day I have algebra two, science, lunch, P.E. and cooking. On B-days, I have World History II, Honor's English, lunch, sewing and Latin." He was good at memorizing.

"Do you know who your teachers are?"

"For P.E I have Mr. Jake, Algebra two I have Ms. King, Science I have Mr. Ryan, World History II I have Ms. Addams, Honor's English I have Mr. Addams, I can't say the Latin teacher's name, cooking I have Mr. Rob and sewing I have Ms. Will."

"His name is Mr. Hadrianus; it's Adrian in English," I said.

"You take Latin?"

"Yea and you have all my other classes with me."

"Really?"

"Yea; so you're stuck with me all day in school." He laughed after I said that. I don't understand why he laughed. It wasn't really that funny. Ponyboy was in all my classes last year and he hated it. Now he's in all of Johnny's classes and in some of my classes. "What is so funny?" I finally asked. We had reached the park and I was walking over to the jungle. I climbed up there and sat there.

"You and the way you said, 'Yea; so you're stuck with me all day in school'." He climbed up and sat next to me. I moved over so he could sit. He was really a nice guy. I can't believe he's a Soc. I feel bad for 'im. "So; tell me about you."

"What is there to tell? I'm not an interestin' person."

"Tell me what you want to be when you grow up and your family."

"I don't know what I want to be. My twin brother, Johnny, says I should so something I like. When summer comes, I'm going to be a waitress at a restaurant but I have to find one."

"My dad owns a restaurant and I work there. Maybe I can see if you can work there."

"You don't need to do that. I can find somewhere. My record is almost clean."

"Why 'almost clean'?"

"I smoke."

"My parents won't let me smoke. They say it will make my life shorter."

"It does but I still do it anyways. I might quit soon. It seems your parents control your life."

"They do; you know those boys I was hanging with earlier, I'm not really there friend but my parents tell me to hang around them anyways."

"My parents don't give a damn where I am, who I'm with or anything. Sometimes, my bro and I don't go home and sleep outside. They don't care about me or my bro. Sorry I don't talk perfect English."

"It's alright; why don't your parents care?"

"They are not my parents to me. I see them as big fat things that take up space in our house. Ever since my bro and I were little, they started hittin' us."

"That's horrible; have you told the police?"

"I did once and I didn't have proof. Once I got home, my parents beat me half to death. When I was recoverin', my bro took care of me. He's really the only one I can talk to out of the gang were in."

"You're in a gang?"

"Yea; we greasers stick together; plus, Johnny and I have been friends with them for a long time."

"My life is so different; I envy you. I have school then when I get home, piano practice, golf lessons and other things. I wish I could have your life."

"No you don't; bein a greaser isn't all fun and games. We get jumped by Socs if we walk home alone. We're hoods, JDs; one of my friends has already been to jail."

"Man; he must be bad."

"You ever heard of Dallas Winston?"

"Hell yea!" Then he covered his mouth. "Sorry; I'm not suppose to curse."

"I don't give a damn. I curse all the time."

"As I was saying, yes I've heard of him. He's the toughest greaser in Tulsa."

"He's in the same gang as me."

"Cool." We saw a light coming toward us; then I saw a two blue mustangs. Damn; some other Socs are comin'. I stood up on the jungle gym as six Socs came out. Then I jumped into the air, did a flip and landed on my feet. Andrew got off the jungle gym and I saw him starin' at me.

"Well look it here boys," said one guy. He was drunk. I think they all are drunk. Why do Socs like to get drunk so much? Why does anyone like to get drunk? "A soc and a greaser under the moon light in the middle of the park."

"So what?" I asked.

"She must have force him to come with her," Bob said. "She is a whore."

"Shut your fuckin' mouth Soc," I said. I can't say anything bad back to them because I would offend Andrew.

"Andrew, come with us so we can take you home," Randy said. "You're parents would like to hear that you are hangin' around a dirty greaser." Andrew removed my jacket, handed it to me and walked slowly back over to the guys.

"He can hang around who ever he likes; if it bein' a greaser or a fucked up Soc," I said. The other guys started to run toward me. I dropped my jacket and ran. I shouldn't have opened my mouth. I ran over to the fence, jumped on it and tried to climb it. However, they grabbed my legs and forced me down to the ground. I pulled out my blade and threaten to cut them. They held down my arms and Bob got on top of me. Randy took the blade from my hand and handed it to Bob. Damn I hate Socs; especially Soc boys. Always pickin' on the weak and jumping a greaser when they walk alone. Well today I didn't walk alone but I was walking with a Soc so I was the only greaser. I just confused myself.

"You need a haircut greaser," he said. I saw Andrew come over and try to get them off me but one ended up punchin' 'im in the face. He fell to the ground. Bob took my blade and cut my long black hair. I felt him cut off a lot of my hair. It was probably really short now. Then he looked at my stomach wound and I guess got an idea. "Take her jacket off," he said. Randy took my jacket off. Two other Socs cut up my jacket. I screamed and he stuffed a cloth in my mouth. Then he cut about half my neck but not to deep. He only cut enough to make me bleed. He put the blade away and was about to go for my tops. Then I saw them get off me and run to their cars. I sat up, took the cloth out of my mouth and walked over to Andrew. Randy quietly kicked me in my stomach, helped Andrew up and took 'im to a car. I saw Andrew grab my other jacket but I don't know why. I heard the gang behind me, yellin'. The yellin' was about taking advantage of a greaser girl and if they didn't it again, they would die. Then the yellin' was about tellin' their little other friends too.

Johnny kneeled beside me. I saw Dally, Two-Bit and Darry after one car while Steve and Soda were after the other one. Ponyboy grabbed a stick and threw it at the car. I never expected Ponyboy to do that. Then they drove away. Then they all came toward me. I hate bein' the center of attention. "Damn," I said. "I have to get a new blade now."

"What were you thinkin'?" Darry asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Walkin' by your lonesome," Steve said.

"I wasn't; I saw walkin with a…friend," I said as I looked down. I think he was a friend at least. I wasn't real sure. He did try to help me when they Socs had me pinned down. I guess he was my friend.

"And who might that be?" Darry asked.

"Why the hell do you care?" I asked as I looked at him. I felt tears comin' down my face.

"You're Johnny's little sister-" Two-Bit began to say but then Dally punch 'im in the gut.

"That's all I am to you: Johnny's baby sister!" I yelled. "If I wasn't his sister, you wouldn't give a damn about me."

"Watch you language Joan," Darry said.

"I didn't need to," I said.

"Darry," Soda said. "Leave her alone."

"Soda, stay out of this," he said. "I am responsible for her."

"Bullshit," I said. "I take care of myself."

"If you're part of this group," Darry said. "Then you have to listen to rules."

"That's all you're ever about now: rules!" I shouted. "Some rules are meant to be broken!" Damn I was gettin' pissed.

"That's enough Joan!" he yelled. "You get home and think about what you said."

"You sure as hell ain't my father and if you were, I wouldn't listen to you!"

"Chill you two," Soda said calmly. "You'll wake the neighbors. Let's go home and talk about this there."

"It doesn't matter where we are. Darry will yell anywhere, even if he's in the john," I said. Soda, Steve, Dally and Two-Bit started laughin' their heads off. Ponyboy was tryin' not to laugh. Johnny just looked at me and shook his head no. That meant I should stop now. "I'm sorry Darry," I said.

"Tell 'em who you were walkin' with Joan," Johnny told me.

"I was walkin' with a Soc," I said.

"What?" the whole gang, except Johnny, yelled.

"What the fuck were you thinkin' Joan?" Dally asked me. "No wonder you were jumped. You were walkin' with a Soc."

"So what," I said. "He was nice to me and didn't try anythin' with me."

"I thought I never see the day; Johanna Cade goes out with a Soc," Two-Bit said. Dally punched Two-Bit in the gut. I guess Dally didn't want to see a greaser and a Soc be together. I know he doesn't like me.

"We're not goin' out," I said. "We just meet tonight. Can we go please? It is cold out here and I have my shoulders, arms and stomach exposed."

"Sure," Johnny said as we got up. Then we all, except Dally, waked to the Curtis house and I was cared for. I guess Dally had other things to do. I threw my pack of cigarettes and threw them to Johnny.

"You can have all my packs," I said. "I'm quietin' smokin'."

"Let's see how long that will last," Steve said.

"I bet she'll do it," Soda said.

"I bet you fifty bucks she won't last a month," Steve said.

"I agree with Steve," Two-Bit said.

"Then we have a deal boys. You both own my fifty each if she doesn't smoke for a month," Soda said.


	10. New Joan

Chapter 10: New Joan

Johnny and I got on the couch to sleep. Soda and Ponyboy went into the room they shared. Two-Bit and Steve fought over who got the other couch. Finally they decided to sleep on the floor since they couldn't decide. Well Darry made them sleep on the floor because if Dally went to get drunk, we all knew Dally would want the couch. Darry went into his room when we saw everything was okay. Everyone else in the room fell asleep but I didn't fall asleep real fast. I got up from the coach and went outside again. I love bein' outside a lot. I saw Dally come up to the house, smokin'. He opened the fence and walked over to me. "How ya doin' kid?" he asked me. Then he handed me my book bag and some other clothes. Dally sat down on the chair and I sat on the steps. The porch light was on. Then we were silent for a while. I don't want to take a chance on sayin' something to Dally and he would end up hittin' me. His punches hurt worse than my parents. I felt my body shack from the cold.

"I'm goin' in Dally," I said as I got up. "It's gettin' cold out here." As I made my way to the door, Dally grabbed me and pulled me toward him. Then he placed me in his lap and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I did feel a little warmer.

"Stay out here with me Joan," he said.

"Please Dally, let me go," I said. I was still mad at him.

"Listen," he said as he whispered into my ear. "I'm sorry I hit you that night. You know that wasn't me there."

"I know but it felt like you," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"The way you punched me; it hurt like hell. I have a bruise where you hit me now. I looked in a mirror when I went to my real home to get some sleep."

"I normally don't hit girls, Joan."

"I know." I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I kissed him on the lips. I could never stay mad at Dally for to long. I love him way to much. I started to pull away but he put his hand behind my head and pulled me back into the kiss. I pulled away again and tried to catch my breath. "I'll forgive you this time. I love you Dallas Winston."

"I love you too, Johanna Cade," he said a he leaned over to my left side of my neck and kissed it. He pulled away and smiled at me. "I left my mark," he said. I smiled, took off his brown jacket then kissed his left side. Then I pulled away.

"I left my mark too," I said. "You better not cheat on me Dallas Winston."

"Who would want to cheat on you?" he asked. Then we heard something. I got off Dally and he went to check it out. Was someone stalkin' me? I hope not. I can't let anyone know about me and Dally. Well Johnny knows but he doesn't know about what happened in the girl's locker room. If people know he's datin' a weakin' like me, it could ruin his rep as the toughest greaser in Tulsa. He came back and looked at me. "No one was there Joan," he said.

"Dally, we should go in," I said. "This could ruin your rep." He stood in front of me and pulled me up into a hug.

"I don't care," he said. "As long as I'm with you, Joan."

"Dally," I said.

"I mean it too; I'll tell the world," he said.

"Not yet Dally, please," I said. "You can tell the gang but not people at school, Please Dally."

"Alright," he said. Then we walked into the house. We sat on the other couch together. I rested my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. Then we fell asleep; well I did. I don't know about Dally. Then I heard him whisper somethin' in my ear. "Tomorrow before school, I'll cut your hair just like you bro's; alright?" I simply nod my head. Then I felt im lift up my left hand and place a ring on my ring finger. "This ring is for you Joan. It's my favorite ring but I'm givin it to you for now. At least until I can get you a nicer ring. Wear it and I'll always be with you. It fits you perfectly so you may be the only one who can take it off." I sleepy told 'im thank you and he didn't need to get me another ring.

I woke up and saw Steve and Two-bit starrin' at me and Dally. Two-Bit and Steve laughed and woke up Johnny. He starred with wide eyes at me. I am goin' to kill Two-Bit and Steve for wakin up my bro. I looked at Dally and saw he was awake. You could see he wanted to do that same thing to them too. Then Darry, Soda and Ponyboy entered the room. Soda started laughin' too. Damn they were loud today. "You two were-?" Darry asked. "On MY couch?"

"No Darry," I said as I rested my head on Dally's chest again. "We didn't do it."

"You better not have," Darry said. "You're both a bad influence and Johnny and Ponyboy. If I ever catch you two making out on my couch, I'll kick you both out. It's almost time for school. Go change Joan." I got off Dally, not really fast though; I was still tired. I eventually got up, grabbed my clothes, and made it to the bathroom. I removed my old clothes and out on new ones. Great, Dally had to grab the shirt I don't like. I looked in the mirror and looked at myself. I was skinny, had uneven short black hair, a cut on my neck, and black eyes. I was wearing my torn jeans, a long sleeved, black shirt that said angel in light blue and white colors. The shirt shows my shoulder, my bra straps and neck. Why I didn't like this shirt, I don't know. I just don't like it. I walked out and everyone starred.

"Quit lookin'," I said. "Johnny, do you have your switchblade?"

"Yea," he said as he pulled it out of his back pocket and handed it to me.

"Dally, cut my hair and make it look like Johnny's," I ordered.

"Sure thing," he said as we stepped outside. The gang followed and watched as Dally got my hair to be like Johnny's. I never noticed how much grease Johnny's uses on his hair until now. It felt some weird. Half way through getting my hair cut, Johnny had to come in and grease my hair and cut some of it. After he was done, we ran off to school. I didn't get a chance to look at my hair because we would have been late if I had. I got in my Algebra Two class right before the bell rang. Damn I was close. I walked to my seat and everyone starred at me. Then I heard some of them say, 'Is that Joan?', 'She looks just like that one kid. What's his name?', or 'That's not Joan; she would never cut her long black hair. She's proud of her hair'. I took my seat in the back. I was proud when I had my long hair.

After a couple seconds, Ms. King came in and looked around the room. When she looked at me, she dropped all her books and stuff. She quickly picked them up, walked over to me and starred down at me. "Is that you Johanna?" I nod my head and she looked shocked. Then she walked back into the front of the class. "Class, we have a new student," she said as the door opened. I saw Andrew walk into the room, holding his books and lookin down. "His name is Andrew Benjamin. He just transferred from a private school." Then I saw a one of the greasers in my class throw something at him. Andrew still looked down.

"Go back to the South side Soc!" they yelled. I got up, walked into the front of the room and caught the next thing they threw at Andrew, which was an apple. They looked at me and sat back down.

"The next greaser who throws something at him, will deal with me," I said as I turned and looked at Andrew. He looked at me. "Welcome to the class," I said. Then I took my seat and ate the apple. "If you have any more apples, let me have them. I need my serving of fruits for the day." The class started to laugh.

"You're a smart ass greaser," one greaser said. "That mouth of yours will get ya in trouble one of these days broad." The class stopped laughing after a while. I finished eating my apple and threw it in the trash. As I walked past the boy, I spit the seeds at them and then I took my seat again. Ms. King told Andrew to sit next to me and he did. After he sat down, she started to teach us. Then she have us a packet of worksheets to do. We could work with partners on this if we wanted too. A bunch of Soc girls came over to Andrew and asked him to work with them. He did work with all of them too. How he did it, I will never know. Five minutes better class ended, Ms. King called me up to talk to her.

"Johanna," she said. "Did you cut your hair?"

"I got jumped and a Soc ended up cutting it," I said. "I wanted it to look like my bro's so he and a friend cut it and greased it."

"It's certainly…different," she said. "I think that haircut also changed you. You never yelled at those boys before. Is that how you got the bruise?"

"No; I was thinkin' the same thing about my hair cut," I answered. The bell rang and I was out of that class. I grabbed my stuff, and walked out of the class. I turned in my packet of papers into Ms. King and went to my next class. I had finished all the work. We had two hours in all my classes except extra classes. We had 45 minutes for lunch so we could go out and eat. I was walking down the hall and I saw Andrew walk up to me.

"Hi Joan," he said.

"Hey," I said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," he answered as he looked down to the floor again. "Listen, about last night-"

"Forget it," I said as we entered our next class: science. I wasn't mad at him. I know he tried to help me.

"I'm really sorry Joan," he said. "I was too weak to-"

"I said forget it," I said. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself. I shouldn't have let me do that to me. I thin the cut looks cool on me. I think I should get a tattoo that looked like a cut."

"Please don't," Andrew said. As I sat down in my seat Mike, one of the guys that tried to rape me, came over to me, knocked over my books and sat on the table. Andrew sat behind me.

"How you doin' Joan?" he asked as he grabbed my chin. I smacked his hand away.

"Keep your paws off me," I said.

"You think you're tougher now?" he asked. "You think you're tough because you got a hair cut."

"F.Y.I, your friends did it," I said. "Now get off my desk Soc." He just chuckled. What the hell was so funny? "Now get your fuckin' Soc ass off my table." Then I saw Ponyboy and Johnny walk into the class. Johnny sat in the seat next to me and Ponyboy sat behind 'im, next to Andrew. I got up out of the seat, put my foot on Mike and pushed him off. He fell off and got right back up.

"Why the change Joan?" he asked. "I like you before."

"When I was weak and defenseless?" I asked as I sat back down, picked up my stuff, placed it on the table and put my feet on the table. "Get the hell away from me Mike. I don't want to see your fuckin' Soc face again."

"You'll see it soon Joan," he said. "Very soon." Then he went to talk to Vic and Richard. Mr. Ryan, our science teacher came in and started class. Because Johnny and I were next to each other, Mr. Ryan couldn't tell who was who. I just laughed every time he got me and Johnny mixed up. He caught on though on who was who. After class ended, we had five minutes before lunch so Mr. Ryan let us talk to each other. I turned around and introduced Andrew to everyone.

"The one next to you is Ponyboy Curtis," I said. Then I put Johnny in a head lock and was about to mess up his hair. "And this kid here is my twin brother, Johnny Cade."

"Quit it Joan," he said as he got out of my head lock. "You'll mess up my hair."

"I'm Andrew Benjamin," he said.

"You were the one Joan walked with yesterday?" Johnny asked.

"Yea," he said as he looked down.

"And you were there when she got jumped?" Ponyboy asked. Andrew looked down and nodded his head.

"Ponyboy!" I yelled. "That wasn't his felt. Stop makin' him feel bad!"

"Sorry Joan," Ponyboy said.

"Andrew, I'm goin' out for lunch today with some friends," I said.

"It's okay; Bob wants me to sit with him anyways," he said. Then we got up, went to our lockers and split up. Ponyboy, Johnny and I meet Two-Bit and Steve in the front and we waited for Dally.


	11. The Secret is Out

Chapter 11: The Secret is out

Dally finally showed up after three minutes. Ponyboy, Johnny and I got in the back and Two-Bit and Steve sat in the front. We found out, Steve and Two-Bit couldn't fit in the front so Steve had to come and sit back with us. We had to position and I ended up on Steve's lap. Dally then drove crazy because of this. We entered Dairy Queen and ordered. Once we got out food, I got out of Steve's lap, opened the door, and sat on the back on the car. I ate there alone until Dally joined me. That's when Tim Shepard, his brother Curly and his sister, Angela came over to us. Dally walked over to Tim and they talked. Angela went over to Ponyboy and they talked. Steve and Two-Bit got out and joined Dally and Tim. Curly came over to where I saw sittin'. "So you're the one their talkin' about," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Johnny came out of the car and came over to me. I finished eatin', got up and went to throw away my trash. I took everyone's trash and threw it away. Curly followed me and talk to me some more. Johnny just followed me.

"There are pictures all over the school of Dally and ya," he said. "We just left two minutes ago and we saw 'em." I can't believe what he's sayin'. He's lyin' and I know it. He always lies to people. And if there were pictures, how did they get to the school? Someone must have been spyin' on my and Dally! I was right. I ran over to Dally, Two-Bit, Steve and Tim.

"Dally, I'm goin' back now," I said.

"What's gone?" he asked.

"Curly told me there were pictures of me and you together all over the school," I said.

"He's just lyin' to ya," Dally said. "There are no pictures around the school."

"Yes there are Dally," Tim said. Dally looked at Tim and then back at me. He nod and I knew what that meant. I yelled for Two-Bit, Steve, Ponyboy and Johnny to get back in the car. We got in and Dally drove out of there. Along the way, he got a speedin' ticket. I told him I would pay it. We got to school, he parked the car and we all jumped out. We ran into the school, slammed open the doors, walked in and saw pictures everywhere! People were lookin' at them and makin' comments. Who the hell could have done this? There were pictures of me and Dally on the pouch in his lap, me sleepin' on Dally and us kissin' with my arms around 'im and his arms around me. I fell to my knees and cried. I don't know why. Maybe it was because everyone now knew about me and Dally. I was hoping to keep it a secret. Johnny kneeled down and wrapped his arms around me. I'm not ashamed of bein' Dally's girl but I wanted to wait and see how things would turn out between us.

"Let's get her out of here," he said. Someone picked me up and we went outside. I was set down on the grass and I tried to calm down. I felt Johnny hug me again. "Don't worry Joan," he told me. "It's okay sis."

"I want to know who the fuck did this!" Dally yelled.

"We'll get 'em Dally," Steve said.

"Let's calm Joan down first," Ponyboy said. "She more upset than you."

"Why?" Dally asked.

"She wanted to keep it a secret," Johnny said. I looked up at Johnny with my teary eyes. "Calm down Joan; we'll get 'em." I wrapped my arms around Johnny and cried some more. Then Johnny let go of me and I let go of 'im. Dally then wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay Joan," he said. "Let's just get you to class."

"Why does someone hate me?" I asked. "I'm sorry Dallas but I really do like us going together. It's just I didn't want anyone to know just yet. Maybe after a month or two I would tell someone."

"Shh Joan; it's alright," Dally said. "Well talk about it later. Let's get you to class." I wiped my tears and got up. Dally helped me get to P.E. Once to the door of the girl's locker room, I went in there and walked to my P.E. locker. The girls looked at me as I entered. I unlocked my locker and pulled out my P.E. uniform. After I got changed, I heard some girls talkin' about me. I went behind some lockers and listened.

"I can't believe Joan likes Dallas Winston," one said.

"I can't believe Dallas likes her," another said.

"She is weak," the third said.

"Maybe she just likes him because he can protect her," the fourth said.

"She's been jumped a lot," the second girl said.

"Maybe that's why she likes him," the third one said.

"We should be careful with those two," the fourth said.

"They could go and make out anywhere," a sixth girl said.

"We better warn all the teachers," a seventh girl said. I stopped listenin' after that. I didn't want to listen anymore. I locked up my locker and went to the gym. Everyone was lookin at me. I went to my class and sat against the wall, waiting for Mr. Jake to give us instructions. Dally came out, not in his P.E. uniform as usual and sat next to me. We got all sorts of looks from everyone. I looked down at the ground and felt as if I was goin' to cry again. Dally told them all to fuck off and they did. Then Dally wrapped his arms around my shoulders. A girl then told us not to make out in the gym. Mr. Jake came out and told us that boys were playin' basketball while the girls played volleyball. I got up and went to play volleyball. I saw one a team with five other girls. I was in the front row in the center. The other team served the ball and my team missed hittin the ball. I soon learn my team wasn't even tryin. I did though. It was about to hit the ground and I sent it back on the other team's side and scored a point.

We rotated and a girl on our team served the ball. The other team hit it and my team didn't try. They probably won't tryin' because I was on their team. I tried to hit the ball but someone tripped me. I landed on the ground and I missed blockin' the ball. "Good going Joan," they told me. I wanted to tell them they weren't even tryin' but I didn't. I got up and tried again. This time, I dived for the ball and did a tumble after I hit it. I landed on my back and my team scored another point. The score was now 2-20. We were playin 25 points to a set. We were goin to do three sets and play best two out of three. We rotated and it was my turn to serve the ball. Because I can serve very well, I caught us up to them. We were tied. I did all the work to get us there though. I served and they hit it. I went after the ball and hit it over. I went driving and hit it over. I got up to try and hit it again and a girl tripped me. I fell and Mr. Jake threw his whistle. "Alright, girls line up for gymnastics. Boys; rest up."

We all lined up near the balance bean, the bar and rings. I was last. Every girl before me did okay. Samantha did the best though. I don't like I'm might be able to beat her moves. Finally it came my turn. I removed my shoes and jumped up on the balance beam. I ran on the bean and jumped into the air. I spun around in the air and landed on my feet. Then I did a hand stand and walked across the balance beam on my hands. When Darry showed us what he did at the YMCA, Mrs. Curtis helped me more than the boys. The boys learned way quicker than me. Mrs. Curtis taught me how to each my balance and other cool things. I jumped to the rings and grabbed them while I jumped. I pulled myself up and went up and down. I let go of the rings and grabbed the bar with my legs. I swung up and down on the bar and then let go. I landed right on my feet.

After I landed, I heard clappin. I looked around and saw the whole class clappin'. I smiled and bowed. I guess all the practice I did paid off. Mr. Jake came over to me and shook my hand. "That was great Johanna," he said. He let go of my hand and the girls came over to me. They started askin' me how I did that. Even Samantha wanted to know. I told them all the same thing: fallin' off a lot and getting a lot of broken bones. Plus practice did it too. I smiled as the girls asked me more questions. At least this made them forget about me and Dally bein' together. The girls then left to play some more volleyball and I joined them. Then we played real serious games. We had to call the game a tie between teams because it was time to go when we were about to started the three set. Even in the locker, they were askin me questions about how I knew all that. Finally they left me and I changed. I locked all my stuff up and waked out. Dally was standin' outside the locker room.

"You did good kid," Dally said. "Mrs. Curtis would be proud."

"I know Dally," I said. "I have to go find Andrew now."

"Who?"

"A new kid; he's in my next class."

"Alright; see ya later."

School finally ended. I ran out of the cookin' room, straight to my locker and threw all my stuff in there. I never took anythin' home unless I had homework. Tonight; I had not homework. I jumped off the school's steps and did a flap. I ran under the tree I usually meet everyone and I climbed it. Soon everyone came and we left. Dally drove us to the Curtis house and there we decided to play truth or dare. On the way there, we were yellin' and screamin' things like true greasers. It looked as if we were on drugs. Johnny didn't yell though. He was the only one who didn't. Steve pretended to be a Soc and Two-Bit was a greaser who wanted to fight Steve. Ponyboy, Dally and I yelled insults about Socs and we all just laughed. Two-Bit opened a beer and drank it. We were so crazy right now; we needed to chill right now. We dropped Steve off at the DX. There we saw Soda and he was grinnin'.

We left them and went back to my house. I ran in, put on a pair of boots, grabbed more money, and counted how much I had left. I have plenty of money. I had checks from my aunts, uncles and grandparents that I saved. I changed into a long sleeved, white shirt with buttons down the middle. I looked at myself and thought the boots didn't go with the outfit. Oh well; I don't care much about fashion. I ran out of the room, grabbin' my jacket, looked at my pasted out parents and went out. Then we drove off to the Curtis house. Once we got there, everyone called a placed and sat there. I sat on the ground next to my brother. Two-Bit stated the rules. "Alright, I don't want any clean dares. I want dirty and sick dares. Except if Johnny is dared. He's the only one who gets clean dares. For truths, you must answer truthfully. Alright; Ponyboy, truth or dare."

"Truth," he answered. We know since we were playin' Two-Bit's way, he could make up any dirty dare.

"Common Two-Bit," Johnny said. "You don't have to let me do clean dares." Two-Bit didn't listen. He was thinkin' of what to ask Ponyboy. Johnny leaned his head on my shoulder. I put my hand on his forehead and found he was a little hot. I put my hand down

"Johnny, take off your jacket," I whispered.

"Why?"

"You're a little hot. Are you sick?"

"I'll be fine; don't say anything."

"If you get any worse, I'm goin to tell them. You know I'm not a doctor. I failed health under first-aid and CPR."

"I know; I'll just rest now." He took off his jacket and used it as a pillow as he leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Alright Ponyboy, tell us how you REALLY feel about Elizabeth Williams," Two-Bit said. Ponyboy blushed and Two-Bit laughed. "Tell us!" Two-Bit then opened one of his beers and began to drink it.

"I love her so much," Ponyboy said.

"How much; you'll grab her and make out with her anytime, anywhere?" Two-Bit asked.

"I don't think Darry will let him do that," I said. I looked at Johnny and saw he was sleepin'. "Johnny's sleepin' so be quiet, both of you."

"Alright Dally, truth or dare?" Ponyboy asked.

"I know you're dares ain't bad so I pick dare," he said smilin'.


	12. Truth or Dare

Chapter 12: Truth or Dare

"Alright," Ponyboy said. "I dare you wear one of Two-Bit's Mickey Mouse shirt. However there's a catch. Joan has to put the shirt on you." Two-Bit laughed his head off. I think Ponyboy was on drugs. I will kill him after this.

"Alright," Dally said calmly. I know he's going to enjoy this. "Two-Bit, hand me one of your shirts will ya." He threw the shirt at Dally and he removed his jacket.

"Johnny's sleepin' on me so you'll have to come over here Dally," I said. He got up, walked over to me and sat in front of me. I took off his black shirt and put the Mickey Mouse shirt on him. I started laughin' along with Two-Bit and Ponyboy. Dally looked funny in Mickey Mouse shirt. He went back over and sat in the chair. "You look cute Dally," I said.

"How long do I have to wear this?" he asked.

"Until Steve, Darry and Soda come back," Ponyboy answered.

"You're lucky you have Darry for a brother or I would kill ya now," Dally said. None of us knew better than to get into a fight with Darry. I, however, always get into arguments with him anyways. I still can't believe the only reason he cared about me is because I'm Johnny's twin sister. That hurt inside. "Alright Joan, truth or dare?"

"Truth," I said quickly.

"Damn, I was hopin' you would pick dare," he said as he smiled.

"I know you all to well Dallas Winston," I said. I know he would make me do something dirty.

"Okay, let's see," he said as he tried to think of somethin'. Johnny woke up and looked around the room. I told 'im what was goin' on. He just nods and put his head back on my shoulder. "Johnny, help me out here. I need to ask Joan a truth question." Dally really couldn't think of anythin'? That's a surprise to me. He usually thinks of a lot of stuff.

"I got one," Ponyboy said. "What do you think about Andrew?" Damn Ponyboy; you just had to bring up Andrew. I mean he was cute but I couldn't go out with him. Dally is the one I love.

"If you're tryin' to make me choose between 'im and Dally, I choose Dally," I said. "Andrew is cute but Dally is down right sexy. I can't betray Dally for Andrew." Dally grinned. "Sure Andrew is nice and all but he's a Soc. I could get jumped even more. Oh, I need to get a new switchblade. Those damn Socs took mine last night."

"We'll go and get one later," Dally said.

"Two-Bit, truth or dare?" I said.

"DARE!" he yelled. I grinned. I had a good plan.

"I dare you to outside and yell you're on drugs!" I shouted.

"You evil little bitch," he said.

"Watch it Two-Bit," Dally said. "That's my girl you're callin' a bitch." Then Two-Bit said somethin' under his breathe somethin', got up, walked out of the house and did his dare. He can back in and sat down again.

"Johnny, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth," my bro answered.

"Is it true that you and Joan never got into a fight?" he asked. That was a stupid question. I could never get mad at Johnny. Who could get mad at Johnny? He was so quiet. He never back talked; said smart laic comments or thought of perverted things. It's hard to believe we're twins. I never do some of that stuff but I do talk back and smart laic comments

"I never have," he said quietly.

"Really? She and I get into fights all the time," Two-Bit said. Johnny didn't say anythin'.

"You alright Johnny?" I asked him. I touched his forehead and saw he was not as warm as he was earlier. "Good; your temp went down."

"Ponyboy, truth or dare?" Johnny asked.

"Dare," he answered.

"I dare you to…wear one of Soda's shirts," Johnny said.

"That's weak Johnny," Dally said. Ponyboy got up and I guess went to change. He came back with one of Soda's white shirts on. It was a little big on im but it was also funny to look at.

"Dally, truth or dare," said Ponyboy asked.

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to French kiss Joan," he said.

"You sure like makin' me do stuff with her," he said. "Come here Joan; I'm not gettin' up again."

"Johnny's still on me; I will not push him off me," I said.

"I'll get off you," he said as he got off my shoulder. I got up and walked over to Dally. He grabbed my waist, pulled me into his lap, and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss. Then he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I heard the door open and we stopped kissin'. Darry, Soda, and Steve were standing there.

"What the hell?" Darry asked.

"I was my fault Darry," Ponyboy said. "I dared them to French kiss."

"Good goin' Ponyboy!" Soda said. "So you're playin' truth or dare. I want to play."

"Me too," Steve said as 'im and Soda sat on the couch next to me and Dally. Daly got up and went to change back into his normal shirt. Once he came back, he put me back in his lap. I stayed in Dally's lap but rested my head against his chest. I didn't feel like gettin' up anyways.

"Common and play Darry," I said. "It's fun; everyone else is playin'."

"Alright," he said as he sat down in his chair.

"Oh; just to warn you all. We are playin' Two-Bit's version: dirty version," I warned them. "It's Dally's turn to pick. One more thing, Johnny gets clean dares."

"Steve, truth or dare?" Dally asked. Everyone knew not to pick Dally's dares. They are either dirty, evil or even both.

"Truth," Steve said.

"You are ever jealous because of Soda's good looks?" Dally asked.

"Are you gay? Why do you think Soda is good lookin'?" Steve asked.

"Soda is a cute little thing," I said. Soda smiled proudly. "Not as cute as Dally though."

"No; I am never jealous of 'im," Steve said. "I'm cute too."

"Then why does Soda attract all the girls to the DX?" I asked.

"I do too," he said. "Supper-man, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Darry answered. He looked as if he was about to hit Steve. I couldn't blame him. Steve joked around to much like Two-Bit. I really didn't like Steve that much. He normally teased me and disrespected me. We also got into fist fights sometimes.

"I dare you to…," Steve looked around the room. He looked at me and smiled. "Propose to Joan."

"She's too young for me," Darry said.

"I could make it the next person you see outside," he said. "If I make it outside, then you'll have to propose to anyone: an old lady, a gay guy, a five year old, or maybe worse." Darry got up, walked over to me, took my hand, kneeled down in front of me and asked me to marry 'im. I kindly turned 'im down, saying I already had someone. He nod, got up, walked past Steve, punched him in the arm and sat back down in his chair.

"Soda, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth," Soda said.

"If Sandy broke up with you for Steve, what would you do?" he asked.

"I would kill Steve," Soda said. That was a quick response. Soda really loves Sandy a lot to kill his best friend if Sandy dumped 'im for Steve. "Johnny, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth," he said.

"What do you think of your twin sister and Dally bein' together?" he asked. I starred at 'im. I know Johnny doesn't like me bein' with Dally. I know it. No one wants me and Dally to be together.

"I'm okay with it just as long as he doesn't hurt her," Johnny said. I looked at the clock in the room and saw I had to go get a switchblade now, before the stores closed.

"I'm goin' out to get a new switchblade," I said gettin' off Dally. "Who wants to go?"

"I will," Dally said getting up.

"I'll go too," Johnny said.

"You sure you're okay bro? You weren't feelin' well earlier," I said.

"I want to see what type of blade you get," he said. "And I'm fine now." He got up and came over to us. Then we walked out of the house and through the fence. We decided to take the alley ways since they were quicker and we wouldn't get jumped by Socs. Dally held my hand though the alley too. He told me it was so I wouldn't get lost and that I should take Johnny's hand too. I took Johnny's hand and smiled. He just looked at me like I was crazy. Plus he looked scared. What was wrong with 'im? "I don't think we should go any farther," he said when we were half way though.

"Why not?" Dally asked. We all stopped and dropped hands.

"What's wrong bro?" I asked.

"I have a…feelin'," he said scared.

"About what?" I asked.

"That we shouldn't be here," he said.

"Don't worry Johnny," Dally said. "Nothing is goin to happen to us. If it did, Joan and I would make sure you were safe." Then we heard laughin' though the alley. Johnny and I both jumped and Dally brought out his blade. "Show yourselves!" he yelled.

"Dallas, Dallas, Dallas, always lookin' for trouble," a voice said. A figure stepped out of the shadows and in front of us. He had on a black bandanna, black guy's tank top, and black jacket with chains, sunglasses, long black pants, and black boots. "Good to see you again, Dallas," the guy said as he smiled. I looked at Dally and saw he was put his hand into a fist. This guy had two boys behind 'im too.

"Spider," he said.


	13. New York Style Fightin'

Chapter 13: New York Style Fightin'

"Long time, no see Dallas," Spider said.

"What the fuck are you doin' here?" Dally asked.

"I heard you moved down here to Tulsa so once I was out of the cooler, I decided to take a trip to come and see you," he said. "Ain't you happy to see me?"

"Hell no," Dally said. "What's your game Spider?"

"Oh just revenge," he said. "You stole my girl and put me in the cooler for five years."

"Let's go one thing straight now," Dally said. "You leave these two out of it." Then he pointed to me and Johnny. Johnny was right about comin' down here. I'm even scared now. This Spider guy looks tough; tougher than Dally even. I pushed Johnny behind me so I could protect 'im if these two guys came at us. "They have nothin' to do with this."

"I'll leave the boy alone but not the broad," he said. Why does every guy try to do something to me? Do they like I'm that weak? I hope not because I'm not. I surprise people with my strength even though I'm weaker that Johnny. "She's your new broad isn't she?"

"Maybe she is; maybe she isn't," Dally said. "No man; you leave them both out of this. They weren't there."

"My girl wasn't involved and she got involved," Spider said.

"She got herself involved," Dally said. "Johnny, Joan, step back out of the way."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll be fine," Dally said. "Watch your bro."

"Alright," I said. "I'm gettin' involved if I need to."

"Don't Joan," he said. "That's what he wants you to do; get involved so he can mess with ya." Johnny and I backed up away from Dally and against the wall. I looked at Spider and saw 'im talkin' to the boys next to 'im. Then he looked at us and smiled. He was plannin' somethin' and it had to do with us. If they hurt my bro, I am goin' to be pissed off.

"Will Dally be alright?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know," I said. "Johnny, give me your blade please." Johnny shook his head. He was actually tellin' me no. "Why?"

"We'll use it was a last resort," he said.

"Good idea," I said.

"You ready Dallas?" Spider asked.

"I'm always ready to kick your ass," Dally said.

"Be careful Dally," I said. "He looks dangerous."

"You don't even know how much your right broad," Spider said.

"Don't worry Joan," Dally said. "I'll be fine. Let's go Spider!"

"You'll regret those words Dallas," Spider said. Then his boys stepped back. Dally charged at Spider. Dally punched 'im in the mouth and jumped back right before Spider hit 'im. Then Spider ran at Dally and kicked 'im. Dally pushed Spider away from 'im and kicked 'im below the waist. That had to hurt; especially for a boy. Spider kneeled to the ground and looked up at Dally. "I see you still fight dirty," he said as he got up. "I don't fight dirty; that's only in bed. I fight unfair." I didn't need to hear the part about the bed. I shock my head to get those thoughts out of my head. In my head, I saw a hopeless girl in bed with 'im. That was so WRONG in so many ways. I looked back at the fight and saw Spider was up and ready. He looked as if he was goin' to kill Dally. "Enough with the baby stuff," he said as he put his hand in his back pocket. "Let's fight New York Style Fightin'!"

"It's alright with me," Dally said as he brought out his blade again.

"You know anything goes in this type of fightin'," Spider said. "Anythin' goes."

"I know but keep Joan and Johnny out of this," he said.

"So the broad's name is Joan?" Spider asked.

"Touch her and I'll send you to Hell," Dally threatened.

"I wasn't goin' to hurt her," Spider said. "I was just goin' to play with her." I saw a grin come on his face. Why were all guys like that? Well, Johnny, Ponyboy, and Darry weren't like that. Everyone else in the gang, I wasn't sure. Dally I know is like that. I saw Dally attacked Spider with his blade and Spider dodged. Then he cut Dally's shoulder real quick. Dally moved back and tried again but failed. Dally ended up gettin' cut again. What was wrong with Dally? He normally isn't this weak. I looked up and saw Dally cut Spider in his arm. Good Dally.

"Go Dally!" I yelled. He turned around, looked at me and smiled. Then he turned his attention back toward Spider. I get it now why Dally was actin' weak before. Angry clouded his thing. Where the hell did I get that? Probably out of a movie. While I was thinkin' where I get the sayin' from, Dally managed to get the blade out of Spider's hands and away from him. Dally put his blade away and beat him to death. Spider had a bruises face, swollen lip and probably other bruises under this jacket. "Alright Dally," I said. Spider dodged the next attack and grabbed his blade. Then he and Dally were fightin' with blades again. This could go on for hours. I looked at Johnny and saw he was lookin' behind 'im. I looked behind 'im and saw the two guys comin' at us with heaters. I grabbed Johnny's arm and pulled him behind me.

"Come quietly broad," one guy said.

"No," I said. "I prefer a challenge." I looked behind me and saw the other guy had arm around Johnny's neck, hand over his mouth and the heater to his head. While I was focused on that, the last guy grabbed me. I struggled and almost won. I would have if he didn't put the heater put to my neck. The guy finally managed to get his arm around me and his hand over my mouth. I looked at Spider and saw he had a heater behind 'im. I had to warn Dally. I bite the guy's hand and yelled to Dally. "DALLY; SPIDER HAS A HEATER BEHIND 'IM!" Dally turned his attention to me and Johnny. Spider saw his chance and shot Dally in the leg. He fell to the ground. "DALLY!" I cried. Dally struggled to stand up but fell. The guy covered my mouth again and pulled me toward a car. The other guy was pullin' Johnny toward the car behind us.

"Spider, I told you to leave them out of this," I heard Dally tell Spider but in a weak voice.

"I never promised you," he said. I was pushed into the car before I could hear anythin' else. Then Johnny was pushed into the back too. One guy sat in the back with me and Johnny while the other guy sat at the staring wheel. Then Spider came and told 'im to go. I pulled down the window and yelled Dally's name one more time. I was pulled back into the car and the window was rolled up. The car then began to move. "You better behave broad," Spider threatened me. I wrapped my arms around bro and he came closer to me. He was shakin' badly.

"It's okay Johnny," I whispered into his ear. "I won't let anything happen to you and Dally will be fine. Remember, we have found 'im in worse conditions than this." That's true too. Once he found Dally and we thought he was dead. He was covered in blood, cuts, and bruises and had a couple broken ribs. We took 'im to the hospital and had 'im repaired. I'm glad he survived. We never learned what caused that though.

"I'm scared Joan," he whispered to me. Then he started to cry. "They have heaters."

"I'm scared too," I said cryin' too. Shit, I was scared to. "Everythin' is goin' to be okay Johnny. Dally will go tell the gang what happened and they find us."

"I couldn't count on that," Spider said as he turned around and looked at us. I held Johnny closer to me. "I know Dally better than you both."

"So what," I said. "Why the fuck have you takin' us from 'im?"

"You don't speak good English for a girl," Spider said.

"Answer my question bastard," I said. Spider just laughed, reached and grabbed my chin.

"You're a tough one," he said. "You better watch your mouth. I could kill you right now but what fun would that be?" I didn't answer. He let go of my chin and turned around. Then he talked to the guy in front. I turned my attention back to Johnny. He was cryin' uncontrollably.

"What's goin' to happen to us Joan?" he asked. See; at times like this, I seemed the older twin. I was tougher than Johnny at times like these. I always saw the brighter sides of things. Johnny did too but sometimes it was hard for 'im to see.

"Johnny," I whispered. "Look on my left ring finger." Johnny forced himself to look at my hand. "Dally gave me the ring. He told me when he gave me the ring 'I will always be with you.' He's with us right now Johnny. He's here in this car."

"Who's in here?" Spider asked as he turned around. I hide my left hand, away from Spider's eyes. If he knew I had Dally's ring, he would take it away and make us lose all hope of Dally saving us. I can't let that happen. This ring gave Johnny some of his hopes back and I don't want that taken from 'im.

"Dally," I said. "He's in here right now; waitin' to kick your ass." He just laughed at me again. What the hell was so funny about me?

"I would love to see that day," he said.

"He would have kicked your ass if you hadn't grabbed us bastard!" I yelled. The guy in the back step got closer to me and smacked me in my mouth.

"Don't talk to the Spider like that," he said.

"It's alright Beast," Spider said. "She'll just have to learn the hard way." Then the car stopped and Spider and the other guy got out of the front. I quickly removed Dally's ring and placed it in my jean pocket. I don't want them takin' it from me. Beast took Johnny away from me and then other guy opened the door and took me out of the car. He was stronger than I thought. Beast and 'im pulled me and Johnny into a wracked down apartment builin'. We climbed like a million flights stairs and we finally reached the top. We were forced into a room. It wasn't really big but a good normal sized room. It was a bed and a window. Before anything else happened, Spider searched us. He ended up taking all the money we had on us, Johnny's switchblade, and our jackets. Lucky he didn't find the ring. Then Johnny's hands were tied behind his back and my hands were hand cuffed to back board of the bed. The hand cuffs were so tight on my wrists; I knew I was goin' to have a bruise and/or a scar there. It hurt to move my wrists. Then Beast shoved Johnny to the ground roughly and I wanted to kick his ass so badly for doing that. They finally left us alone with each other. Johnny got up and sat next to me on the bed. I shifted my weight around and mainly leaned onto my left side with my legs together.

Johnny rested his head in my lap and his back against the bed. He was starrin' at the ceilin'. He had stopped cryin'; that was good. He looked up at me. He had pain in his eyes. It always killed me on the inside to see that. "Are you alright bro?" I asked.

"Joan, I know what they their plannin'," he said.

"What?" I had a pretty good idea what they were plannin' to do to us.

"They goin' to use us to get to Dally," he said. "They are goin' to hurt us until he get here."

"You mean me," I said. "I'm not goin' to let them hurt my twin bro."

"But Joan, that's the thing," he said. "They know you'll do it."

"What do you mean?"


	14. Separated

Chapter 14: Separated

"What I mean is," he said. "By the way you acted lately; they know you'll even kill yourself to make sure I'm safe. They might take advantage of that."

"I know they might," I said. "I'll be fine Johnny. Dally's with me and that gives me strength and hope."

"You love 'im a lot Joan?" he asked.

"I sure do."

"Have you two…done anythin'?" I looked at down at my bro. Should I tell 'im? He might get mad at me. "You two did it; when and where?" I guess the long pause gave Johnny the answer.

"Please don't be mad," I said. "After we did the tug of war game, I went to take a shower. I was washin' my hair when I heard someone come into the girl's locker room. I thought it was one of the girls so I ignored it. Then I heard the footsteps get closer. I looked out the curtain and I saw Dally in his boxers. I told 'im I would be out in a minute. Then he opened the shower curtain and he saw me, without my clothes on. I turned around, away from his eyes and I felt arms wrap around me later. Then he told me how proud of me he was. He asked me why I wore make up and I told 'im I didn't want people to think I was weak."

"So that's what was in that container," Johnny said. "Joan, you don't need make-up."

"I know that now. So after I told 'im I also wore make-up because I was ugly. Then he told me I wasn't ugly and whispered into my ear, 'If I thought you were ugly, would I do this.' Then he turned me around and kissed me. Then he deepened the kiss and pushed me against the shower wall. Then I told 'im we shouldn't do it in the locker room and I wasn't ready. Then I asked 'im if he would like to go to the dance with me. He said yes. As we were leavin', he threw the container out make-up away," I said. I looked at my bro and saw he was speechless.

"I'm glad you stopped 'im," he finally said after a while. "Dally can be an animal at times."

"I know that," I said. "Go on and sleep Johnny. You sound tired."

"I can't sleep in this place," he said. I leaned down and kissed 'im on the forehead.

"I'm right here," I said. "I'll protect you while you sleep. I can sleep too. I have good hearin' and I'm a light sleeper."

"You sure you'll be able to do it Joan?"

"I'm sure Johnnycakes."

"I can't call you your name because you'll get ideas."

"I always do when you guys call me it." He turned on his side and shut his eyes.

"Good night Joan of Arc." That was my nickname. We had to read a book on her and Johnny thought she was like me except I don't hear voices. I was brave but I didn't think before I act sometimes. I laid my head on my arms and fell asleep.

"Joan, wake up." I opened my eyes slowly, prayin' it was Dally wakin' me up. Everything was a dream. It was a dream that me and Johnny were kidnapped. There wasn't really a guy named Spider who wants revenge on Dally. I opened my eyes and adjusted to the light. I was Johnny not on my lap anymore. He had his back against the backboard of the bed. I looked around and saw it wasn't a dream. I wish it had been a dream. "Joan," Johnny said. "They're comin'." I looked out the window and saw it was light out. It was mornin' already? They were so loud, you couldn't miss them. The door opened and there stood the last three people I wanted to see. They walked in, closin' the door behind them. What were they doin' in here now?

"Raise and shine," Beast said.

"We're already awake bastard," I said. I looked down in their hands and I saw heaters. Were they plannin' to kill us now? I have to watch my language now. Why did they take us from Dally in the first place? I want answers and I want them now. "Why did you take us from Dally?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Spider asked.

"No," I said. "Why don't you tell us?"

"You two are the keys," Beast said. Johnny moved closer to me and he began to shack. I think he knew what was goin' on. I still wanted to make sure before I jump to conclusions.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Dallas got my girl involved with a fight between us," Spider said. "She ended up getting hurt and she could never face me again. She broke up with me. I loved her with all my heart and Dallas had to get her involved!" Spider looked at me with the flames of anger in his eyes. "Now I'm goin' make 'im pay by takin' his girl!" There was so much anger in his voice. I looked down and started to shack. How could Dally do that to a girl? Spider came over to me and grabbed my chin. He was holdin' my chin tightly and it hurt. "That's why you're here; your brat brother is here to make you cooperate. We've been watchin' you for a while now. Dallas really seems to love you. He's goin' to feel the pain I had to suffer. We figured if you're bro was here, you would cooperate but you still don't."

"Let me go!" I yelled. Spider smacked me in my mouth. He dropped my chin and walked toward the door.

"Take her off the bed and out of this room," Spider ordered. "I don't want them getting any ideas of escapin'." Beast and the other guy nod, came over to me, undid my hands and grabbed my arm. I kicked them below the waist, grabbed Beast's heater, grabbed my bro, and ran out of the room. Spider saw me and pointed his gun at me. I made Johnny go down the stairs first then I went. Spider followed behind us down the stairs. I'm glad he wasn't shootin' us. When we were off the stairs, I pushed a bookcase over to give us some time to hide. Johnny and I hide in a room on the first floor. I put the heater next to me and I untied my bro's hands.

"Johnny, go find Dally and tell 'im where we are," I said.

"I can't do that," he said. "I can't leave you here with them."

"I'll be fine," I said as I grabbed the heater. "I have a heater."

"But you won't use it," he said. He knew me well. I opened up the heater and removed the bullets. I could always buff. Dally taught me that once. I opened the window and threw the bullets out the window.

"Please Johnny go," I said. "If you don't, Dally may never find where Spider is." We heard Spider and the guys starting to open doors. They sounded pissed. "Johnny," I whispered. "Please do this for me."

"I don't know if I can Joan," he whispered.

"You can do this Johnnycakes," I said. "I have faith in you." I hugged my twin bro. I heard Spider kickin' on the door. I let go of Johnny and he nod. He climbed through the window and looked back at me.

"I'll be back sis," he said as he began to run away. I closed the window and put the heater in my pants pocket. The door opened and Beast and the other guy came at me. They brought me down to the ground. They had me on my stomach with my wrist behind my back and Beast was sittin' on my back, holdin' my wrist behind my back. The other guy was holdin' my legs down. I felt Beast put my hands back in the hands cuff. He put them on tight. Spider came in and pointed the heater at me. Beast removed the one from my pocket.

"Thought you could escape; where's your bro?" he asked.

"He's gone; he a banded me," I lied.

"That's a lie," Spider said. "I know that brat cares too much about you to a banded you here."

"Well he did," I said.

"No he didn't," Spider said as he kneeled in front of me and grabbed my chin. He put the heater behind 'im and looked into my eyes. "I can tell he didn't leave you Joan. I'm not an idiot."

"I'm sorry; I thought you were one," I said smilin'. Spider laughed.

"Not many girls would tell me that," he said. "They know what I can do to them. You need to see what I can do to you. Wait until night and you'll see."

"What are you goin' to do to me?" I asked.

"Right now, I'm goin' to punish you for helpin' your brother escape," Spider said as he got up. "Tie her feet down Ace." Then Spider left the room.

"Yes sir," said the guy holdin' my legs. "Beast, go get me some rope."

"Why do I have to do it? Why can't you?"

"I'm holdin' down her legs. Go and get me some rope."

"Damn you Ace." Beast left the room and Ace looked at me. He turned me over onto my back and I had to look at him. He had black spiked hair and blue eyes.

"You're goin' to get it now broad," he told me. "No one makes the Spider mad and gets away with it."

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I hate Dallas Winston; you're boyfriend," he answered. "He went out with my baby sister and hurt her feelings."

"Did you ever think it might have been her fault?" I asked.

"She's to perfect!" he yelled as he grabbed the heater next to my head. He pointed the heater at my neck. "Now be quiet or I'll shot." Beast came back in, removed my boots and tied my feet, Spider returned after 'im. He had a beatin' stick in his hand. He looked at me and smiled again. I hate his smile.

"Turn her back on her back," he said. Beast and Ace turned me back onto my stomach. I think he's goin' to beat me with the stick. Damn I'm goin' to have a lot of bruises after this. "You're gettin' the first part of what happens if you don't listen to the Spider!" Then he hit me in the center of my back. It felt like a thousand brick were fallin' on me. "Did you like that? Well to bad if you don't!" Then he hit me again and again. He kept hittin' me. "Dallas is goin' to wish he never mess with my chick!" After a couple more times, I started to cry. Spider just laughed and kept on hittin' me.

"DALLY, HELP ME!" I yelled as I cried. I couldn't take this anymore. I was hurtin' all over my body. He had hit me everywhere on my backside basically. He stopped hittin' me, kneeled down and grabbed my chin.

"Dallas isn't here," Spider said. "And he ain't comin' to rescue you. He doesn't care about you." I know he was only tryin' to make me hate Dally. Well that plan isn't goin' to work. I know Dally cares for me.

"You're lying!" I yelled. "He loves me and I love him!" Wow; I actually spoke a sentence without usin' slang. I'm surprised I can do that. Spider just chuckled.

"So he does love you?" he asked. Damn, I spilled the beans about me and Dally. "I already knew that. We've been watchin' you for a couple weeks. Plus we had someone…people spy on you."

"You mean you asked those Socs too-?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. I finally shut my eyes and fell asleep. I couldn't stay conscious any longer now.


	15. Rescued

Chapter 15: Rescued

My body hurt like hell. I had bruises all over me and somethin' else happened. Spider took advantage of me and took away my virginity. I tried to stop 'im but he kept hittin' my bruises. I was now lyin' in the bed, sleepin'. I now know why no girl wants to make Spider mad. He was rough in bed. I hate myself for lettin' 'im to that to me. I was weak. I wanted my first time to be with Dally but I guess that will never happen. I opened my eyes and started to cry. It was morning now. My hands were undone and I was still lyin' on the bed. I had the sheet covering me up. I looked at my wrist. They were bruised from the hand cuffs bein' so tight on my wrist. Spider took my clothes out of the room. He told me I would get them back in the morning. It was morning now and I saw my clothes in front of the bed. I shakily got up, holding the sheet in front of me and put my clothes back on. How would I tell Dally about this? I had to get out of here today. I wasn't goin' to stay here. Nevertheless, because I'm hurt so damn much, I wouldn't be able to get far. They would catch me easily.

I put my clothes back on and reached under the bed. I had Johnny's switchblade under there. I managed to grab it from Spider's back pocket last night. I put it under the bed. I lie back on the bed, facin' the wall away from the door and put it under the pillow. I saw goin' to fight Spider when he came back. He, Beast and Ace went to look for my bro. I know Johnny already told Dally where Spider was by now. I heard the room door opened. I knew it was Spider. I put my hand under the pillow and grabbed the blade. I brought out the blade under the pillow. He came closer to me and touched my shoulder. I grabbed his wrist with my other hand and was about to stab 'im. I looked at who it was and I stopped. It was Dally. I dropped the blade, let go of his wrist and hugged 'im and started to cry. "Dally!" I yelled happily. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to 'im.

"I'm sorry Joan," he said as he sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you earlier."

"It's alright," I said. "How's your leg?"

"Look down at it," he said. I wiped me tears and looked down at it. He had a cast on it. "The doctor wouldn't let me leave but then I threatened 'im. We left Ponyboy at the house with Johnny. Johnny was scared to shit. He kept cryin' so it took us a while to understand 'im. We decided to come today."

"Who's 'we'?" I asked lookin' into his eyes.

"Me, Darry, Soda, Steve and Two-Bit," he said. "They're watchin' the exit'. We told Ponyboy to stay at the Curtis house and watch your bro. What did Spider do to you?" I looked down and turned my back toward 'im. I slowly unbuttoned my shirt and took it off. "Shit!" I guess the bruises formed. "Did he do anything else?" I turned around and wrapped my arms around 'im again.

"He…touched…me," I said.

"HE DID WHAT!" Dally yelled.

"Dally, they're comin' back," we heard Steve yelled.

"Okay, Joan, can you walk?" Dally asked me. I let go on 'im and put my shirt back on. I shock my head no. "I'll have to carry you then."

"I can't leave yet," I said. "If Spider sees I'm gone, he'll know you did it. Plus you won't get far. Hide in the closet and when he leaves again, we'll leave."

"Alright, everyone hide!" Dally yelled. I pushed 'im into the closet and got back on the bed. I put the blade under the pillow and laid on my side. I was goin' to do the same thing I did before to Spider. I heard the door open and someone entered.

"Raise and shine," I heard Spider say. I rolled over, sat up and looked at 'im. "So you're already awake and I see you're dressed. I was plannin' to finish what I started yesterday."

"Go to Hell," I said. "I won't let you do that to me twice in a row." Spider smiled at me and laughed. I hate 'im and I always will hate 'im for what he did to me.

"You better behave," he said as he walked over to me and sat on the bed. "Or once we find your brother, we'll hurt 'im or maybe I'll do to 'im what I did to you last night."

"Touch 'im and I'll kill you," I said as I slid my hand under the pillow. Spider came closer to me and grabbed my chin.

"You still haven't learned your lesson have you?" he asked. "Maybe I need to show you again."

"Hell no," I said as I grabbed the switchblade from under the pillow and tried to stab Spider. Spider grabbed my wrist and pushed me back on the bed and pinned my wrist with the switchblade above my head. He removed it from my hands and threw it across the room. Then he pinned my other wrist above my head. "Damn," I said.

"I think I do have to show you again what I do to broads that don't cooperate with me," he said as he brought his mouth down to my neck. He started to kiss my neck and unbutton my shirt again.

"Please no," I said. "Please Spider not again." He lifted his head for my neck and looked at me.

"You haven't learned you place yet," he said. "Until you learn your place, I won't stop." I turned my head and cried again. Damn I'm weak. I tried pushin' 'im off me and almost succeed but he was to strong. "Don't worry Joan; I'll make this quick."

"DALLY!" I yelled. The closet door opened and Dally came out. He pushed Spider off me and punched 'im. I slowly sat up and buttoned my shirt again. Then Dally came over to me, placed me on his back and ran out of the door. We saw Ace and Beast standin' out there. Dally ran pasted them and down the stairs. How could Dally run with the cast on his leg? We saw the gang down there and we ran out. We got into a car and drove off with Darry drivin'. I was placed in Dally's lap and I rested against his chest.

"We have to take her to the hospital," Dally said.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Can I show them Joan?" he asked me. I slowly nod my head but I was uncomfortable with it. Dally reached to touch the buttons of my shirt and I jumped. He stopped and looked at me. "We'll show you later. She's jumpy," Dally said. "Just drive her to the hospital now!" Darry drove on and I fell asleep. I don't want to go to the hospital.

I was lyin' on my stomach in a hospital bed, wide awake. I had woke up when we reached the hospital. The gang had taken me here and the doctor examined me right away. Part of my backbone was chipped from Spider beatin' me. I couldn't move much without causin' myself pain. I told the doctor to take the test to see if I was pregnant or not. He hasn't come back with the results yet. Darry, Soda, Steve and Two-Bit left to go and get Ponyboy and my bro while Dally went to the gift store down stairs to get something. The reason I was lyin' on my stomach was because of the bruises on my back. The doctor didn't want me layin' on them. My arms were in front of me. I didn't have the hospital uniform on so I had two blankets coverin' me. I had tubes in my arms to help me recover.

The door opened and Dally came back in. Then a nurse came in and said only family could come in here. I told her he was family. Dally grabbed two chairs and put them next to my bed. He evaluated his leg with the cast by puttin' it in one chair and he sat down in the other. "How you doin' Joan?" he asked

"I'm alright," I said. "I can't move my body a whole lot though."

"I'm sorry you have to go though this Joan," Dally said. "I didn't want this to happen to you." I looked at Dally and saw he was cryin'. The great Dally was cryin' because I got hurt? This wasn't his fault. How was he suppose to know Spider would do this to me?

"Dally, lean over me," I said. He did as I told 'im. I turned over on my side and hugged 'im. He hugged me back. He was tryin' to avoid hittin' my wounds. "Don't blame yourself for this. You didn't know this would happen."

"But I knew what Spider was capable of," he said.

"I had a pretty good clue," I said. "I'll recover soon." Then the door opened and Johnny came in. I let go of Dally and looked at 'im. He ran right over to me and hugged me. I hugged 'im back and he began to cry. The rest of the gang stepped in and they began to cry too. Why was everyone cryin'? "Hey cheer up everyone!" I said as I let go of Johnny and laid back onto my stomach before the doctor came back. I wasn't suppose to move a lot. "You guys have to get clean up. The dance is tonight!" Everyone stopped cryin' and looked at me like I was crazy. "Remember the school dance is tonight," I said.

"But Joan, what about you," Johnny asked.

"I have to stay here for a while," I said.

"We can't go without you," Dally said.

"It isn't the same without you," Ponyboy said. "You got Samantha to ask Johnny out and you got Elizabeth to ask me out."

"But I won't want you guys to miss the dance because of me," I said. "Take Johnny to our house and look under my bed. There are boxes under there for Johnny, Ponyboy, Dally, Steve and Two-Bit. In the boxes are suits for you guys for the dance. It's my gift to y'all."

"We can't wear them Joan," Steve said.

"Please; someone should go to the dance and tell me about it," I said. Then I thought of something. "Maybe I can go if the doctor let's me. I can talk to 'im about it when he comes back with my test. I can walk but not real good."

"What test?" Two-Bit asked.

"Spider took my virginity from me," I said. Everyone looked at me.

"Damn him," Johnny said. Then everyone looked at 'im; even me.

"Already did," Dally said. We looked at 'im. "I called the fuzz and told 'em. They didn't believe me at first but the doctor talked to 'em. They found Spider and puttin' 'im and his buddies in jail. Plus they are bein' trialed as adults. However they'll need Joan to tell them what happened."

"I don't mind," I said. The doctor came in and looked at us.

"Are you all her family?" he asked.

"Yea," I said. "Doc, can I go to a school dance tonight."

"No," he said. "You're badly hurt and need to rest."

"But Doc," I whined. "This is the only dance this year and I can't wait until next year. Please can I go; I'll take that medicine."

"You were suppose to take the medicine anyways," he said.

"The guys are goin' to watch me," I said. "Please."

"Alright but take that medicine right now," he said. Dally handed me the pill and water. I put the pill in and drank the water.

"So Doc, what are my test results?" I asked.

"Well," he said. "You're…"


	16. Preparin'

Chapter 16: Preparin'

"Well; go on," I said. "Please tell me Doc. I won't overact."

"You're not pregnant Joan," he said. Did I hear what he just said?

"Repeat the please," I said.

"You're not pregnant," he said. I got off my stomach and hugged Dally. I wasn't pregnant. The gang came around me and hugged me. I jumped when they hugged me. I guess I will always be jumpy from this incident. "Joan, you said you wouldn't overact."

"I meant it is I was pregnant," I said. "I didn't mean if I wasn't."

"What time is the dance Joan?" he asked.

"Eight tonight but I have to pick up two friends," I said.

"You can't drive for a while," he said. "I'll send you home now. You must return to me tomorrow and stay here the rest of the time you heal. Will you boys please leave so I came remove her tubes?"

"Dally won't," I said. "But the rest of the gang will."

"Why won't he leave?" the Doc asked.

"Because I'm his girl," I said The Doc sighed and let Dally stay in while the rest of the gang left. After the Doc removed the tubes, he gave me my clothes and I put them on. Dally watched me the whole time. I went weird gettin' dress in front of 'im but he's seen me naked before. After that, I put his ring back on my finger. We left the hospital and returned to the Curtis house. We had a while before the dance so I took a shower while Johnny and Ponyboy went to get the boxes from under my bed and extra clothes for me. Dally left the house and said he would return in an hour. So I wore a towel around my waist and wore one of Darry's shirts. It was big on me. Then we all watched Mickey Mouse. I was actually glad we were watchin' that mouse for once. I sat on the couch, next to Soda while Darry sat in his arms chair. Two-Bit was on the floor and Steve brought in a chair.

Johnny and Ponyboy returned with the boxes and my clothes. I took my clothes from Johnny and went to change. I came out in jean and a long sleeved blue shirt. Soon Dally returned with a box in his hands. He sat down and I passed out the boxes to Steve, Two-Bit, Ponyboy, Dally and my bro. Steve opened his first. He had a tie with cars on it and a black suit with a white shirt, black shoes and flowers for 'im. I basically got everyone the came color suit but a different tie and flowers. Two-bit got a Mickey Mouse tie, Ponyboy got a tie with books on it, Dally got a red and black tie and my bro got a blue and black tie. They thanked me and then Dally handed me a box. "What is this Dally?" I asked.

"This is from all of us," he said. I opened it and saw a silver dress inside. There were matching shoes, gloves and ribbons too. I thanked them all. "That is for my girl," Dally said. "Soda, move over some." Soda did and Dally sat next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Can we change the channel Two-Bit?" Dally asked.

"No," he said. "What do you want to watch?"

"Somethin' besides that mouse," he answered. "Give me the remote Two-Bit."

"No," he said. Dally got up, so I ended up leanin' on Soda and Dally and Two-Bit started fightin' over the remote. I laughed at the sight of these two. Finally Dally won with the remote and changed the channel to wrestlin'. Two-Bit stopped conplainin' and watched that too. Wow; we found somethin' else he likes. So we all watched that. I guess I fell asleep because when I woke up, it was 6:30. I looked around and saw the guys were gettin' ready. Well everyone except Soda and Darry. Soda was still sittin' in the same place. I got off 'im and told 'im sorry.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

"Darry," I asked. "Can you pick up two girls for me? I told them I would pick them up but I can't."

"Sure," he said as he got up. "Go call them and give me their addresses."

"Ponyboy, Johnny, what are Samantha and Elizabeth's phone numbers," I said. They shouted their number and I went to call them. Darry gave me paper and I wrote down their addresses. I told them I would see them here and hung up. I handed the paper to Darry and he left. "Oh, Darry, pick me up a camera so I can take pictures please," I said. He came back in, nod his head and left.

"Hey Joan, hand me my shirt," Steve said as he came out in his boxers. I looked for Steve's box and threw 'im the shirt. Then I told 'im to put pants on next time. Soda laughed at me.

"You should get ready Joan," Soda told me.

"I will once the boys get organized," I said. "I still have to tie their ties."

"That's true," Soda said. Steve came out first so I tied his tie. Ponyboy and Johnny came out and they had the shirts inside out. I laughed and told them that and they blushed. How they got them on backwards was beyond me.

"I told you it was wrong," Johnny said.

"Yea yea," Ponyboy said. "How was I suppose to know?" Two-Bit came out and tried to rush out of the house. I got up and tackled 'im. He didn't hit the ground though.

"You're not goin' anywhere with that tie untied," I said as I tied it. He thanked me then left. Steve left after 'im. I guess they had to pick their girls. "Come back so I can take pictures!" I yelled to them. Ponyboy and Johnny came out again and they had the shirts on right. I tied their ties and they thanked me.

"Joan, come help me put this…thing on," I heard Dally say. We all laughed and I went to help 'im. He was in the bathroom. He had the pants and shoes on but he couldn't figure out the shirt. I laughed, took his shirt and helped 'im put it on and button it. "Thanks Joan," he said. "You should get dressed."

"Not before I tie your tie," I said as I tie it. He put on his jacket, left the room, grabbed my box and handed it to me. I thanked 'im and he closed the door.

"If you need help, let me know," he said.

"Okay," I said. I decided not to grease my hair for once. I took off my jeans and put the shoes on. They were high heeled shoes. I know I'll trip in them later. I can't walk in heels to save my life. I'll ask Samantha and Elizabeth to help me walk in these. I took off the rest of my clothes and put the dress on. It was a strapless dress with a long skirt. It covered my feet. It was a ballroom grown. It had sparkles on the top and the dress. I put the gloves on, removin' Dally's ring before I did and found there were a necklace and earrings in there too. Then I tied the ribbons to my both of the wrists. The guys did too much. I put the necklace and the earrings on. I had my ears pieced but I haven't wear earrings in two months. I placed Dally' ring back on and I heard a door open. I heard Two-Bit and Steve enter the house. They must have brought their dates. I heard Darry comin' in behind them. I walked out of the door and into the livin' room. Everyone stared at me. I walked over to Dally and almost tripped. Dally caught me though, walked me back to the couch and we sat down, me in his lap.

"You look beautiful Joan," he said.

"You do Joan," Samantha and Elizabeth said. Samantha's brown curly hair and up in a bun and she had jewels in her hair. She had on makeup and she wore a ballroom grown to but it was pink and it had straps. Elizabeth had her hair curled with jewels in her hair too. She wore make up and had a white ballroom grown. Her grown however had two straps that wrap around her neck. I looked at Kathy and Evie. Evie was Steve's blonde and Kathy was Two-Bit's blonde. I really didn't like them. They were too preppy and to much of a slut. I couldn't mess with them or Two-Bit and Steve would get me for it

"So Joan, who are you going with?" Elizabeth said.

"The guy holdin' me: Dallas Winston," I said as I wrapped my arms around 'im and looked up at 'im. He just smiled at me.

"Wow," Elizabeth said.

"You've got guts Joan," Samantha said.

"She has guts but no brains," Steve said.

"Shut up!" I yelled. "You don't have any brains either so you can't be talkin'. At least I pass MY classes."

"Take it outside you two," Darry said.

"We can't or we'll get dirty," I said. "We'll do this some other time Steve."

"You'll lose," he said.

"Alright you guys," Darry said. "Get out and go to the dance."


	17. The Dance

Chapter 17: the dance

We arrived there five minutes before it started. We took two cars. Ponyboy, Elizabeth, Kathy and Two-Bit took Two-Bit's car while the rest of us went into Dally's car. I think he stole it from Bulk's place. Johnny and I made sure Dally did not drive crazy because Samantha was in here. It took Dally a lot of control but he managed. We got out and we saw Tim. Dally went to talk to 'im and I helped out Samantha and my bro. I could tell he was nervous. Once we got out, Elizabeth and Samantha showed me how to walk in high heels. Then we all entered the buildin'. It was beautiful but HUGE. It was like a palace. We got lost on the way to the ballroom. We found it…eventually. We opened the doors to the ballroom and saw it was packed. There were Socs and greasers in one place without fightin'. I spoke to soon. Mike and his friends came over to us.

"What's a nice girl like you doing with these white trash?" he asked.

"I'm white trash too," I said.

"True but you're different," Richard said.

"Dance with me," Mike said.

"Hell no," I said.

"Why not baby?" Frank asked.

"She doesn't dance with white trash that drives mustangs and wear madras," Dally said.

"So you're her date," he said lookin' at Dally then me.

"So what if he is?" I said.

"You were suppose to show up at the rumble but you didn't," Matt said.

"I was with some friends that night," I said.

"Yea; making out with Dallas," Vic said.

"No," I said.

"Well he wasn't at the rumble either. So y'all forfeit and we get Joan," Mike said smilin'.

"Don't touch me," I said.

"Hey, don't be stupid and try somethin' here," Johnny said. We all looked at 'im. He really surprised us that time.

"Yea," I said backin' my bro up. "Don't try anythin'."

"Suit yourself baby," he said as he walked away. "You haven't won this one Greasers." Then they finally left.

"Yea; you better fuck off," I said.

"Johanna," Johnny said. Opps; Johnny only called me that when I did or said something I wasn't suppose too. I looked around us and saw Kathy and Evie starin' at me. All the guys, except Johnny, were laughin' their heads off.

"Steve, let's go," Evie said as she dragged 'im off. He was still laughin'. Then Kathy dragged Two-Bit over to the dance floor. Ponyboy stopped laughin' and went to get a drink with Elizabeth. Soon Johnny and Samantha left to go dance so it was only me and Dally.

"That was a good one Joan," he said.

"Dally, I'm goin' to step outside for a while," I said. "These shoes hurt my feet."

"I'll join ya," he said. The Sylvia walked over to us as we were about to leave. She looked at Dally then at me.

"Who's she?" she asked.

"His date," I said rudely. "There's your boyfriend?"

"He's right next to you," she answered.

"Oh really?" I asked. "Last I checked he was my date for this dance."

"Is that true Dally?" she asked 'im as she looked at 'im. He was about to say somethin' but I cut him off.

"Know what, I don't care," I said givin' up. "I'll see ya later Dally." Then I went to go outside. I turned around for a minute and saw Sylvia was all over 'im. Dally tried to run after me but she wouldn't let 'im. I turned back around and walked outside. I found a nice quiet place in the back by a garden. I know I shouldn't be alone; especially without a switchblade but I needed air. I went down into the garden, sat on a bench in there and removed my high heels. I set them down n the grass and let my bare feet touch the cool grass. It felt so good. I wonder where Andrew is. He's mostly with his girlfriend for this dance. I hate Sylvia; she doesn't go to the dance with Dally to the dance then excepts for 'im to be her boyfriend. She lucky I gave her Dally…for now. After this dance though, he's mine again. I'm not goin' to let her have 'im.

I got off the bench and laid back in the grass. I don't care if I got dirty and I could always wash the dress. All I wanted was peace and quiet right now. I closed my eyes and felt the wind below in my face. I wish I could stay out here forever. Then I heard a familiar voice namin' my name. I opened my eyes, sat up and looked around. I saw Andrew walkin' this way. "Hi Andrew," I said.

"Hi," he said. "You looked beautiful Joan."

"Thanks; you look nice too," I said. "Sit on the bench. I'm just out here to get some fresh air."

"Can't stay a crowded place for long?" he asked me as he sat on the bench.

"Nope," I said as I laid back down on the grass. "Some girl tryin' to steal my guy so I need to blew off some steam about that. Why ain't you with your girlfriend?"

"I don't have one," he answered.

"Why?"

"They all turned me down because they saw I was friends with you."

"They can go to hell. They don't know what they are messin' by not goin' with ya."

"You still talk slang even when your dress up?"

"Pretty much; damn it feels good out here."

"I know; I'll agree with you there." Then we sat quietly for a while. I closed my eyes again. "Joan," Andrew said after a while. "Who are you here with?"

"You mean I was with; that damn slut took 'im. Well, I let her win."

"Still, who was it?"

"Dallas Winston."

"The toughest greaser in Tulsa; you're dating him?"

"Yea; I have prove." I held up my hand and showed 'im the ring.

"Wow."

"I know; I couldn't believe it happened when it did. I guess we should be back to the dance." I put my shoes back on, got off the ground and wiped myself off with my hands. I helped Andrew up and we walked back into the ballroom. As we entered, I saw Dally was still with the slut. I mean Sylvia. I heard that she cheated on Dally when he was in jail once. I walked over to Dally and Sylvia. "Andrew, the guy is MY date Dallas Winston. Dally, this is Andrew Benjamin; he's in all my classes in school."

"So you found someone else shortly," Sylvia said. "I'm Sylvia." She may be taller than me but I can kick her ass.

"Well since the fatso took my guy, I was hangin' around with 'im," I said.

"I'm not fat SLUT!" That took it all. I punched her in her damn face. I was about to hit her again but I controlled myself. She got up and wrapped her arms around Dally. "She hurt me," she said.

"Fight your own battles bitch," he said.

"But you're my boyfriend!" she yelled hugging 'im. "You're mine." Then she kissed 'im! I was goin' to enjoy killin' her.

"Joan, you want to dance?" Andrew asked me. I turned to 'im and smiled.

"I would be glad too," I said. He held out his hand and I took it. We walked into the center of the floor. "Thank you so much Andrew. I was about to kill her."

"Is it okay if I put my hand on your waist?" he asked. "I know you would probably kick my ass if I did without asking."

"It's alright; thank you for askin'," I said as he put our hands together and he placed his other arm around my waist and I put my hand on his shoulder. It was a slow song and I don't know the song. As you can probably tell, I don't listen to music much. I saw Dally was dancin' with Sylvia. I think I was becomin' jealous of her. I would usually never admit it to myself. Andrew twirled me around. He was very gentle with me. Then he took my hand and we began to dance again. We were having a great time. Then Sylvia and Dally came over and dance near us. I ignore them though. Sylvia however, wanted to mess me up. She tried trippin' me, hittin' me and all the stuff in the book except one thing. Then she did the last thing in the book. She kicked me in my back with her high heeled shoe. I fell to the ground in pain. "Damn slut," I called her. Andrew kneeled down and looked at my back.

"Joan, we need to get you to a hospital," he said as he helped me up. My back hurt like hell. Then we walked away. I turned to see Dally tryin' to leave but the slut was all over 'im again. I felt like somethin' had creaked. Damn I wanted to kill her so badly.

"Go find my bro and tell 'im to find Two-Bit so he can drive me there," I said.

"I'll drive you," he said. He helped me outside to his car and we left. It was a mustang of course. I sat in the back, my back not against the back of the seat. He drove to the hospital and the doctors took me. Andrew waited while I went with the doctor. We went to get x-rays and we saw part of my backbone was chipped off again. He told me I need to stay at the hospital even longer now. Then he leaguered me about goin' to the dance. I didn't listen to 'im talk though. After all that, he took me to my room and had me remove the dress. He left the room and I did. Then I got on the bed, on my stomach and he entered. He placed the tubes back on me and the breathin' mask. I was breathin' pretty hard. The doc placed the blankets on me then left. I put my arms by my head and looked at the wall again.

"I'll bring you a white shirt to wear," he said as he left.


	18. A New friend

Chapter 18: new friend

Andrew came in after a while. I don't know how long. I just stared at the wall the whole time, thinkin'. Why did she have to ruin the dance for me? I did nothin' but hit her once and call her a slut. She didn't have to kick my back. "How you doing Joan?" he asked as he sat in a chair.

"It hurts," I said.

"How did you get all these bruises?" he asked. I guess he just noticed them. I sighed and told 'im the story how Spider wanted revenge on Dally and that he took me and Johnny hostage. I told 'im how I helped Johnny escaped and what Spider did to me. After I finished tellin' 'im, he looked as if he regretted askin'. I told 'im it was alright he knew. I turned my head and looked at 'im.

"Thank you Andrew for bein' me here," I said. "You don't have to stay."

"I called my parents while I was waiting and told them I'm staying here with you," he said.

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do!" Wow; he actually does yell. I couldn't imagine 'im yellin'. "It's all Dallas's fault! If he hadn't let the girl get near you, you wouldn't be like this now!" Then I saw tears come out of his eyes. "He knew you were hurt and he still let her near you!"

"Calm down or you'll make me cry."

"I can't; he didn't come to help you! Instead, he stayed with her. I thought he loved you back!"

"That slut was keepin' 'im."

"Why aren't you mad? I thought you would be madder than me."

"It wasn't Dally's fault. As we were leavin', I saw he tried to escape from the slut but she wouldn't let it."

"He better at least come visit."

"He'll be here. Andrew, let me tell you a little secret. Only Johnny knows this and don't tell anyone else alright? I'll tell you how much Daly loves me."

"Okay."

"Once when we were in P.E; we had a tug of war contest. Dally and I won but we had mud all over us to we went to take showers. Well he came over to the girl's locker room, in his boxer and he wanted to talk to me while I was still showering. I told 'im I would be out in a minute but he came in and wrapped his arms around my neck and waist. Then he kisses me and I kissed 'im back. We almost made up in the locker room but I stopped 'im. He respected my wish so we got clean and then left." Andrew was starrin' at me with wide eyes.

"You almost did it in the girl's locker room?"

"Yea; you don't have to stay here all night. There's nothin' to do here besides talk and I have to rest."

"I don't care; I'm stayin'." That least he wasn't yellin' anymore and he calmed down from what I told 'im. I was gettin' a headache. The door opened and Soda and Darry came in. Darry didn't look to happy. Then again, when is he happy? I don't think the word 'happy' is in his dictionary.

"What happened to you Joan?" Soda asked.

"Dally's old slut kicked me in my back," I said.

"Watch the language Johanna," Darry said.

"Andrew, the shorter dude is Sodapop Curtis and super man over there is Darrel Curtis. We call 'im Darry though. These two are Ponyboy's older brothers and Darry is their guardian," I said. "Curtis brothers, meet Andrew Benjamin. He's a classmate and the person I saw with at the dance."

"I would hit you if you weren't hurt," he said.

"You don't hit girls," I said. Soda laughed and told Darry that was true. Then they pulled chair up next to the bed.

"So why were you with Andrew?" Soda asked.

"I told you; Dally was with his old slut."

"Johanna," Darry said.

"You're not my bro so quite bossin' me around!"

"Not until you learn something."

"I have learned somethin'!"

"What is that?"

"Never let you come see me in the hospital." Soda laughed at that one too.

"She got you good Darry," Soda said.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"Don't you yell at 'im!" I yelled. "He was only tryin' to lighten things up!"

"You shut up more Johanna! Your mouth is what got you here!" I looked at 'im and cried. Then I put my face in my pillow. I guess he realized what he said but he was tryin' to apologize to me. I wasn't listenin'. I told all to leave me. I heard the door open and voices. Soda and Darry made them leave along with Andrew. The door closed and I cried more. I wouldn't believe he said that but he was right. That's what hurt more. I should just run away. No one would miss me but my bro. Dally can date Sylvia again and get married. Ponyboy and Johnny could graduate, get scholarships and go to college. Darry wouldn't have to worry about me; Soda could get a better job. Steve and Two-Bit might actually get smart and Andrew could become a doctor like he wanted. Life would be better without me around. I finally managed to cry myself to sleep.

I woke up and looked around the room. It was morning and I saw no one in the room. Good; I wanted it like that. I looked at my pillow and saw I got it wet from my tears. I rested my head on the pillow and looked at the wall. What could I do now? I had to rest my back. The door slammed open the door and couple doctors came in, pushin' a bed in here. They hooked the person up with tubes and checked everything. After they were done, all but the doctor that took care of me left. "We're sorry if we woke you up Joan," he said. "Here's your shirt." He handed it to me and I put it on. Then I looked over at the other bed. There was an old lady in it, unconscious.

"Who's my roommate?" I asked.

"Her name is Charity Jones," he said. "She was in a car accident. We did surgery and now we need a place for her to stay. All the other rooms have more than one person in them but your's."

"Oh," I said. "Can you bring me somethin' to do and can you make sure no one visit me?"

"No one; not even your brother?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "Well you can let my bro in."

"Alright; what do you want me to bring you?" he asked.

"Anything as long as I'm not bore," I said.

"Would is there a certain book you want?"

"Yea; it's actually three books. They're called The Darkangel, A Gathering of Gargoyles, and The Pearl of the Soul of the World. All of them are written by Meredith Ann Piece," I said. "Go to my bro and you can ask 'im for the money. Tell 'im I'll pay 'im back."

"Alright," the doc said as he left the room. Then he informed the nurse not to let anyone in this room except doctors and my bro. I turned my attention to my roommate. It was an old lady. She had white hair and winkled skin. She had scratches all over her. I felt bad for her. I felt as if I was going to cry again. Minutes later I heard yellin' outside of the room. You could tell it was Dally. I decided to listen onto the conversation.

"Why the fuck can't all of us see her!" he yelled.

"She only wants to see her brother," she said.

"We are her family basically," Soda said.

"Well she wants to only see her biological brother," she said. "And only he can go in there to see her."

"Why does she only want 'im and not the rest of us?" Two-Bit asked.

"I don't know," the nurse answered. "So Johnny, you may go see her if you want."

"I will go see her," he said. Then the door opened and Johnny came in. He must have gotten to the Curtis house late because he was still in the suit. Either that or he was too lazy to change out. But my bro's not lazy. He pulled up a chair and sat down in it. We were silent for a while. I didn't know what to say. I was about to fall asleep when he spoke again. "What happened at the dance Joan?" I told Johnny the story and he listened liked always. Then I told 'im what Darry said and why I didn't want to see the gang. I didn't tell him though I was plannin' to run away. He would try and stop me. I'm thinkin' about movin' to Texas and workin' on a ranch. I loved to ride but there are no horse stables close by. I finished my story and Johnny said nothin'.

"So that's my adventure for that night. How was your date with Samantha?"

"It was great."

"Tell me what happened and I wait details bro." He blushed when I said details. Somethin' good happened because he only blushed when somethin' good happens.

"Well…after you left, I took Samantha into the garden in the back. We needed to get away from the loud music and dancin' for a while."

"Go on."

"We took a seat on a bench and held hands." I was goin' crazy on the inside. This was gettin' good. I wish I would have been there. "She then asked me why I choose her to go to the dance with. Then I told her…"

"What?!" I said gettin' over excited. I jumped up and turn toward him. Some tubes can off but Johnny put them back in and made me lay back on my stomach. "Tell me Johnny."

"Alright but calm down; the doc won't let me see you because you decided to go crazy." I calmed down really quick. I wanted to know what happened. I think they kissed. Oh that would have been perfect. They were in a garden, alone and under the moonlight. I sound like a romance novelist. "Okay; so I told her that I loved her and I said she was beautiful. Then we kissed." I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!! GOOD GOIN' BRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Damn, I wish I would go crazy. "We kissed for a while and Samantha told me that she loved me. So we're goin' steady now." My bro's a player now!!!! Why am I happy about that? I'm happy because he got a girl. I guess he figured I wasn't listenin' now. So then out of nowhere, he asked me a question and I heard it. "Joan, I think you should break up with Dally."


	19. The Breakup

Chapter 19: The Breakup

Once I heard that, I stopped celebrating in my head and looked at 'im. Did I hear what I thought I heard 'im say? He wants me to break up with Dally but why? I hope he doesn't blame Dally for all this. It wasn't all Dally's fault. Most of it was mine. I shouldn't have let that slut to this to me. I'm stronger than this. "Why shouldn't I see him bro?" I asked nervously.

"He hasn't been treatin' you right," he answered. "First he goes and get drunk, hits you, loses you and then doesn't tell us he hit you. After that, he gets into a fight with a ganger from New York and gets us taken. You help me escape but you get raped and beat after I left."

"I was raped but I'm not pregnant," I said. "Dally saved me from bein' raped again."

"Let me finish the list Joan," Johnny ordered me. Damn; he was really serious about this. "Then he asks you to the dance and you two don't even dance together. And last, he old girlfriend kicks you in the back. Now you're back in the hospital again."

"Johnny," I said calmly. "At the dance, part of it was my fault. I called her a slut and I took her old boyfriend so she probably wanted to get back at me."

"Joan," Johnny said. "Break up with Dally."

"I can't Johnny; I love 'im to much," I said.

"If you won't tell 'im when I will," he said.

"No Johnny, please don't," I said as tears came out of my eyes. Damn; I was cryin' again. "Why are you doin' this to me?"

"You deserve someone better like Andrew. He's nice, kind and he really cares about you."

"Dally is just like 'im."

"But Dally is like a wild animal. Joan, you're like a house pet. Wild animals and house pets don't mix well."

"So what; I love Dally. I'm not breakin' up with 'im." I put my face into the pillow and cried some more.

"Joan I know this is hard but it's the right thing."

"I can't break his heart."

"Then I will." I heard Johnny get up from his seat and opened the door. When he shut the door, I quietly got up and went to the door. Because the tubes were attached to packets and machines, they were placed on a table that I could move around easily. So all I had to do was push the table toward the door with me. I opened it a little to see and hear what was goin' on. Johnny had just walked over to the gang, plus Andrew and they all stared at 'im. Dally got up from his seat and asked Johnny how I was. Johnny looked Dally straight into his eyes and told 'im the worst thing he had ever said the Dally. "Stay away from my sister Dally."

"What; are you repeat that Johnny? I don't think I heard you right," Dally said.

"I want you to stay away from Joan," he said. "I don't what you datin' her anymore."

"What; why the fuck shouldn't I see her?" Dally asked all surprised. The gang was even surprised. Johnny never talked to Dally like this before. I know both Dally and Johnny care for each other. They were really good friends. I want to stop Johnny but I couldn't find my voice. Why couldn't I find it? I need to stop Johnny from doin' this. I don't want to break up with Dally. I love him with all my heart.

"You've hurt Joan enough because of you stupidness."

"Look Johnny, I'm sorry but-"

"Sorry isn't good enough anymore. Stay away from Joan, Dallas."

"Why should I listen you to you, you little piece of shit?"

"Dally calm down," Soda said.

"Not in the hospital plus Joan will hear you and Andrew's here," Ponyboy said.

"I want to know why the fuck I can't see my girl," Dally said.

"Because she doesn't want you either," Johnny said as he threw Dally's ring at 'im. Why did he get the ring off my finger? Dally picked up the ring and placed it back on his finger. Then Johnny walked away.

"You know what Johnny!" Dally yelled. "Fine; I won't touch or even look at your fuckin' sister man! Both of you can go to Hell!" I slammed the door and ran back to my bed. I didn't even worry about the tubes anymore. I started cryin' my face out. How could Johnny betray me like this? He's known I loved Dally from the beginnin'. I felt my heart begin to hurt. It was nothing like I experienced before. Outside the room, I could hear everyone arguin' that I heard everythin'. Then I heard Dally leave. Then he told the guys he wasn't goin' to see me anymore. I heard the door open and someone walked in. I looked up and found the doctor was standin' there. He quickly put the tubes back in me and handed me the books. I didn't want to read them now. I felt sick now.

Three months passed since Johnny yelled at Dally. I was finally able to get out of the hospital around noon today. I was wearing low rider jean with a belt and a long sleeved short with angel sleeves. My roommate however was still in a coma. I was going to see her everyday and bring her flowers every week. Since I was in the hospital and read those books, I don't speak slang anymore. I did talk to the old woman even though she couldn't hear me. I just thought it she could; maybe it will make her wake up sooner. My bruises and scars healed but not all my scars. Not the ones Johnny put on me by making me break up with Dally. Once I got out of the hospital, I went to the Dingo to eat lunch then went to school. Because of the doctor's note, they gave me extra time to make up my work. I had P.E. now so I quickly changed into my uniform and went to meet my class outside. Everyone was happy I was back except Dally. He didn't even look at me. We ran the mile today but I didn't do it. Mr. Jake let me skip out of it since I was in the hospital for so long. I wanted to do it but he wouldn't let me. After P.E. was cooking class and I didn't want to go there. We made a cake but I didn't eat any. After school ended, I quietly walked to my locker and put my books away. I didn't talk much during school.

I turned around and saw Andrew running to catch up to me. He caught up and walked with me. We walked to the park and sat there. I wasn't allowed to climb trees yet so I just lay in the grass on my back. Andrew sat next to me but he didn't lie down. "We all missed you Joan," he said. I didn't say anything. Then he looked at me. "Are you alright Joan? You've been quiet all day." I didn't say anything again. I miss Dally so much. I want to go find him and tell him hat I loved him but I know that wouldn't work. He was pissed and when he's pissed, you don't mess with him. I got up from the grass and walked away. I was going to put my plan into action; I was running away for good this time. I looked behind me and saw Andrew following me. I walked all the way to my house and I went though the window in my room. Andrew just watched me from outside. I grabbed all my money from under my bed and put it on my bed. Then I grabbed my blue book bag and stuff it with my clothes and some other little stuff. I put the money in my pocket, the book bag on my back and I was ready to go. "Joan," Andrew asked as I jumped out of the window. "What are you doing?"

"Running away," I finally said. "And I'm not coming back." I started walking away with Andrew behind me.

"Why?" he asked.

"No one wants me here," I answered.

"I do and so does the gang," he said.

"No one cares for me," I said. "I'm leaving and no one going to change my mind; not even you Andrew. Just go home now."

"No Joan; please don't do this. Where are you going?"

"Somewhere where I can be happy for once in my life."

"Please Joan don't."

"Andrew, leave me alone please. You can only go so far."

"No; I'll follow you if I have too."

"Don't bother; you won't be able to keep up." I jumped a fence and down an alley. Andrew managed to jump the fence but got his pants torn. I'm amazed he's actually following me. "You know you're deep in Greaser territory right?"

"So what."

"Andrew, just go come and enjoy your life."

"But Joan I love you and I want you to stay!" I stopped and turned around to look at him. He reminded me so much of Dally with his hair only it wasn't greased and Dally had cold eyes.

"No you don't," I said after a while. I began walking again. I was near the train station. I was going to pay to get to Texas.

"Joan wait; you still have to say what Spider did to you."

"Already did; the judge and jury came to my room and answered me question while I was in the hospital."

"Joan, please don't leave." I stopped and turned around again. Andrew was crying. When I looked at him, I saw Dally crying and that broke my heart in two. I couldn't leave with that image in my head. I walked over to Andrew, kneeled down in front of him, wrapped my arms around him and let him cry on me. "Please don't leave Joan," he choked out. "I don't know what I would do without you. You've helped me so much." Doesn't he realize I still love Dally? Wait, I should tell Dally that. It may not work but at least I can tell him. Then I'll leave if it doesn't work.

"I'll stay for now," I said. Andrew looked at me and he stopped crying. He wrapped his arms around me and told me thank you. "Andrew, I'm sorry to tell you that my heart still belongs to Dally. I'm going to talk to him. If he still hates me after that, I'm still leaving."

"I know you still love him," he said as he got up. "Let's go Joan; let's go find your man."

"Thank you Andrew but I know where he is," I said smiling.

Night came around so I went to Buck's place. I still had my bag on my back. Andrew drove me here but then he left because he had to get home. I understood. I knew Dally was there for some reason. I walked up to Buck's door and knocked. Buck opened the door and looked down at me. "No kids allowed," he said. "Go away."

"Is Dally here?" I asked before he shut the door on me.

"He's busy," he said. "He doesn't want to see anyone."

"It's only for a minute. I have to tell him something important; please Buck," I said.

"Fine," he said as he let me in. "He's upstairs in the third room to the left."

"Thanks Buck," I said as I ran through the crowd and up the stairs. I found the room and stood outside it. I gather all my courage and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard a voice say. I knew it was Dally's voice.

"It's Joan," I said.


	20. Broken Heart

Chapter 20: Broken heart

I heard him get up and walk to the door. He opened it and looked down at me. "What the hell do you want?" he asked.

"I need to tell you something," I said.

"What; you want to tell me how much you hate me too? No fuckin' thank you," he said as he slammed the door in my face.

"Dally please listen," I said as I banged on the door. "Please Dally."

"Go away Johanna," he said. I felt my heart hurt again. Why wouldn't he hear me out?

"Dally, please open up," I said as I cried again. "Please!"

"Go to hell Johanna!" he yelled. I stopped banging to door and looked down at the floor. Then I heard someone coming up the stairs. I looked up off the floor and looked to see who was coming up. It was the slut. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hello wench," she said.

"What did you call me slut?" I asked.

"Wench," she answered. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I was wondering the same thing about you," I answered.

"I'm here to see my boyfriend." Boyfriend; does she mean Dally? I mean she is going in the direction of his room. Does he hate me so much, he would date the slut just to get over me?

"Who's that?" I asked. My voice was shaky.

"Me," I heard a door open behind me and I saw Dally standing in the door way. "I told you to leave Johanna." He never usually calls me by my full first name. The slut walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Then I saw them kiss. What the hell is going on?

"Dally why?" I asked as I fell to the ground on my knees. "Why?" I felt tears coming out. I saw them break the kiss and look at me.

"Because I love Sylvia," he answered. "Come on baby; let's go in here where we can have some privately." Then he led her in his room and closed the door. I got up off the ground, and ran down the stairs. I ended up tripping and falling to the ground at the bottom. I got back up, ran out of Buck's place into the rain and cry. He betrayed me. Dally betrayed me. I up my right hand where he bit my neck once. I cried more and put my hand down. I wasn't looking where I was going to I bumped into a tree really hard. I fell to the ground and mud got all over me. I saw on my side.

"Damn you Dally," I said softly before I yelled. "Fuck you; you and your slut can go to hell! See if I care!" I light came behind me. Damn, not these Socs again. I rolled over and saw Andrew coming toward me. He kneeled down and put me into his arms.

"Joan, what happened?" he asked. "What happened to you?"

"He hates me," I said in a weak voice. I guess the yelling wasn't a good idea. My throat hurt now "He wants me to die."

"Who?"

"Dally." His eyes went wide and I looked at him. I see why Johnny thought Andrew and I would be perfect for each other. He cares about me so much and I care about him.

"Joan, you drenched; let me take you to my place."

"No; please take me to the Curtis house." He picked me up and put me in his car. Now I felt bad for getting the inside of his car dirty. He closed my door and got in on his side. He started the car and we left. I felt so lifeless in his car. I felt lifeless period. I don't have any meaning to my life anymore. Why should I live? I always believed suicide was a coward's way out of things. Now I know I was wrong. Suicide helps you by sending you somewhere where you cane be happy. I looked out the window and I saw we were at the Curtis house. Andrew turned off his car, got out, got me out and went up to the porch. Then he started banging on the door. I have no strength left in me. Soda came and answered the door. Once he saw me, he told Andrew to come in. After that, I collapsed in Andrew's arms.

I woke up and saw Andrew sleeping on his knees next to me. I saw the gang by me too. Andrew woke up and looked at me. "Joan, you alright?" Pony asked me. I got up, walked pass them and went to the bathroom. I didn't close the door. I looked in the mirror and looked at myself. Why was I so ugly? Does Dally only like blondes? Dally used me! I hate that bastard now!! I felt someone put their hand on me and I saw it was Johnny. He led me back into the living room.

"Joan, what happened?" he asked. I wouldn't hold it in. I wrapped my arms around my brother and cried. I told them what happened. Johnny wrapped his arms around me and tried calming me down.

"I wish I could die," I said.

"Don't think that Joan," Johnny said. "You told me that was a coward's way out."

"It isn't anymore," I said. "Sorry about the mess guys. I'll clean it up." I got up and let go of Johnny. "I'm going to get some clean clothes. Andrew, can you come with me please?"

"Sure," he said. We got up and then left. We got in his car and he drove me to my house. He followed me into my room. I found something to wear and he left the room so I could change. I changed slowly. When I finally finished though, I left the house with Andrew and we went to get some stuff to clean his car with. We entered the store and left. Then I started to clean up the mess I had in his car. The stuff came out eventually. Then we went to the Curtis house and I cleaned up there. I wouldn't let anyone help me. It was my fault. By the time I was done, Steve, Darry and Soda left for work. Two-Bit had Mickey Mouse on and everyone was watching it. I got up and stepped outside. The sun was shining and it was really warm outside. The door opened behind me and shut. I looked behind me and saw Andrew. "You alright Joan?"

"Yea," I said. "I'm alright." He walked over to me and hugged me. He must have changed his shirt because I don't see mud on it anymore. I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry Andrew."

"Why?"

"Everything." My legs gave out and I fell. Andrew caught me though and set me down on the ground. I turned away and didn't look at him in the eyes. I remember when he told me he loved me. I didn't believe him at the time but I can now see he does. What I'm amazed that he still likes me even though I'm a greaser. Johnny was right about Dally being a wild animal and me being a house pet. I put my head on Andrew's shoulder.

"Joan you okay?" he asked me. I shock my head no. I was never going to be okay.

"I think it was yesterday, you said you loved me. Why do you love me?" I asked.

"I said that so you wouldn't leave," he answered as he sat down on the porch and moved me into his lap. He reminds me of Dally so much.

"So you don't love me? I understand now."

"No; I love you with all my heart Joan. I know you don't feel the same way though."

"That's where you're wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you back. I realized that when we were at the dance. I never admitted it to myself though. I love you even if you're a Soc and I'm a greaser." He reminded silent. Right now, I felt safe in his arms. I never wanted him to let go of me. It was like he was healing my broken heart.


	21. Reunion

Chapter 21: Reunion

"Hey wench!" I broke out of my thoughts and saw Sylvia and Dally. What the hell are they doing here? The door opened and Two-Bit, Johnny and Pony came out. Andrew got up and helped me up.

"What the fuck do you want slut?" I asked as I did a flip off the porch and landed in front of them. The only thing they separated us was the fence. I could easily jump it.

"I see you recovered from me taking your boyfriend," she said as she laughed. I wasn't going to let her get to me. I know what she is trying to do. She was trying to get me mad again but it won't work.

"Let's get out of here baby," Dally said.

"Not yet please," she said. "I see you were so broke after losing Dally you decided to sell yourself to anyone." Now that set me off. I jumped the fence and kicked her. I moved her away from Dally and started beating the crap out of her. I am no slut and I sure as hell don't sell my body! She better be lucky I don't have a blade. I would have killed her if I had one.

"I'm no slut!" I said as I punched her in her face again. "I love Andrew! You just use every boy that comes your way! You don't even deserve Dally! Dally may be low but your lower than him!" I felt someone pull me off her and I saw it was Dally. Then he threw me to the ground really hard. Then he went to check on his girl. I can't believe him! Andrew came over and punched Dally in the face and it looked like it hurt too. Dally was about to punch Andrew back when I got up and got between them. He stopped right before he touched me.

"What the hell Johanna?" he asked as he put his fist down. "You're sticking up for a Soc."

"I know," I said. "Got a problem with that?"

"Yea; you're becoming one of them," he said. "And you know Greasers hate Socs."

"So what if I do become come one," I said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Let's go Sylvia," he said. "I don't talk to Socs." He pulled her away.

"That's right Dallas, go with your slut!" I yelled as I gave him the middle finger. I turned around and looked back at the gang. They were surprised.

It's been two months since Dally and I fought. I usually only see him in school and he ignores me there. In that time, Andrew and I started to date and I saw less of the gang, even my brother. I didn't sleep over at the Curtis house anymore. I went to my real home. My parents bugged me once and a while but didn't hit me. Today it was a Sunday. Andrew had to attend this meeting with his father so he would be gone all day. I was sitting on my bed in my room, only in my bra and underwear. My sheet over my lower body and I stared out the window. I didn't feel like going anywhere today. I looked at myself in my mirror. My hair had grown long again and I didn't eat much. I heard my door open and I looked to see who it was. It was my brother. And in this time, I spoke good English. I waved then looked back out the window. He walked over to me and sat on my bed. "What's up Joan?" he asked. "It seems like we don't know each other anymore."

"Greasers hate Socs," I said. Dally spread a rumor saying I was a Soc now. Since he did that, I started dressing like one. I lost all my old Greaser friends. I never expected to become a Soc. The only thing I didn't have was a lot of money. So basically I'm a Greaser trying to be a Soc.

"I know but we can still talk," Johnny said as he hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him too. "The gang and I are going to the movies," he started to say. "You want to come?"

"I can't," I said. "I can't face the gang now."

"They won't be mad."

"Steve will make a comment. Two-Bit might but he knows when to stop."

"Please Joan." He gave me his puppy dog eyes. I nod my head and let go of him and he let go of me. He left the room so I could get ready. I simply dressed in a strapless, which showed my stomach, shoulder, neck and arms, and a mini skirt. I decided to wear tennis shoes with this outfit. Andrew didn't mind I dressed like this in front of other people. He knew I felt good when I dressed like it. I went into the bathroom and washed my hair in the stink real fast. Just as I came out of the bathroom, I saw my dad was hitting Johnny. I ran over to my dad, pulled Johnny out of the way and I got hit. I didn't let pain bother me anymore. I was use to it by now. My dad stopped after a while and Johnny and I left. Johnny looked at me then at my arms. Damn, I forgot my jacket. He grabbed my wrist and we stopped. I had cuts when I tried to kill myself. "What are these Joan?"

"Cuts," I said as I pulled my wrist away from him, walked back in the house and grabbed a jean jacket. I put it on and started to walk to the movies again.

"Does Andrew know?"

"He stopped me."

"Joan, I'm sorry I haven't been around much."

"It's okay bro; I understand. You are close friends with everyone in the gang."

"But that shouldn't stop me from spending time with you." I said nothing. "How long has it been since we've spent time together?"

"Don't know; I lost track."

"How about we spend time together tomorrow?"

"Alright; I have nothing else better to do." Soon we can to the movies. I didn't feel like sneaking so I paid for me and my bro to get in. We found the gang and they greeted me. Two-Bit tackled hugged me and we both fell to the ground. I wasn't as strong as I use to be. Two-Bit got off me, seeing he hurt me. Johnny helped me up.

"You alright Joan?" Pony asked.

"Yea," I answered.

"What's been going on Joan?" Soda asked. I don't know why he's here. He can't sit still for anything. I'm not being mean but it's true. Pony told me.

"Nothing much," I answered. "Just been with Andrew half the time."

"Where is he?" Darry asked.

"Somewhere with his dad," I answered. Soda then jumped hugged me.

"So you decided to come and visit us," Soda said.

"Pretty much," I said.

"We've missed ya," Darry said.

"Yea kid," Steve said hitting me in the head. I turned around and jumped on him. Then I punched him in the face. Then I felt him grab my wrist with my cuts and he rolled so he had me pinned under him. "I win kid," Steve said.

"I see she's moved on yet again." Oh no; why is he here? I looked up and saw Dally. He was alone. Steve got off me and Johnny came over to me. I removed my jacket and looked at my cuts. Damn Steve just had to make them bleed again. I walked passed Dally and went to the girl's bathroom to clean them. As I cleaned the cuts under the water, I realized my cuts spelt out Dally's name. What the fucking hell? I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was long again but I was a little pale. Probably because I didn't go outside much when the sun's up. I go out at night to go to my job. I looked at my wrist and started to remember things that happened with me and Dally. Like the time we almost did it in the girl's locker room. Or the time we were playing truth or dare at the Curtis house and Pony made us French kiss. And when Dally gave me his ring. And the funniest one of all, the time Darry thought we had out on his couch and we had out clothes on. I felt tears coming out of my eyes and I fell to the ground. Damnit, I miss him so badly. It hurts everything I think about him.

No; I have to stop. He doesn't like me anymore and I have someone already. I cleaned myself up and acted like nothing happened. I sighed. I have work later today and I'm not sure if Andrew is going to be there to pick me up. Oh well; I'll walk home. I walked out of the girl's room and saw Dally waiting outside. What does he want? "Can I talk to you somewhere private?" he asked. I shook my head no and walked passed him. He dragged the upper part of my arm and dragged me somewhere.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I just want to talk. Can't to do that anymore?" he asked.

"After how many months you want to talk?" I was in no mood for this.

"Listen; I know we haven't talk to a long time. Things have been…complicated." I turned and started walking away. I don't need this. Dally wasn't giving up though. "Joan, I want us to get back together."

"'You're becoming one of them and you know Greasers hate Socs.'" I quoted him. Let's see what he has to say to that. I know I sound like a bitch right now but I don't care.

"Since when have you become a Soc?"

"Since you spread rumors at school and made my live a living hell!"

"Joan, I'm sorry and taking to make it up if you would listen." I would hear he was getting angry.

"**NOW** you want to listen. After I nearly killed myself because of you! I wanted to get together months ago but you wouldn't have it. What the hell makes you think I want to get back together now?" He was silent. Good; I'm making him think about what he's done. "I guess I win this argument. Now be a good doggie and go back to your slut."

"We broke up."

"Oh I'm sorry." There was no emotion in my voice. Minutes ago I was crying over him and now I'm being cold. "Why don't you go with all your other blonde sluts and in case you couldn't tell, I'm not a blonde."

"Joan, please just listen."

"No; treat others the way you want to be treated. You treated me bad when I tried to went back you with and now I'm returning it back at ya." Then I walked away from him, leaving him speechless. I went over to everyone and told them bye. I had to get to work. I was walking to work when I realized I was stupid to talk to Dally like that, no matter how he deserved it. I sighed. Two wrongs don't make a right. I'll be myself and go apologize later after work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's taken me a while to update. Been busy and writer's block. You know Joan has been with Dally and Andrew a Soc. Now, in your opinion, who do you think Joan should end up with? There is no wrong answer. I would like your opinion.


	22. Meeting the parents

Chapter 22: Meeting the parents

"Joan!" someone yelled as they grabbed my waist. I looked up and saw Andrew. I set my tray down and hugged him. Then I kissed him on the lips.

"Andrew, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I didn't know you worked here," Andrew said.

"Yea," I said. "Pretty good pay for being a waitress here."

"I'm here with my family," he said. "They wanted to go get a drink. Come and meet them."

"I don't know. I'm not exactly wearing something appropriate." I looked down and I saw I had a biki top on and a skirt that showed my legs. Not to mention I'm still kinda pale.

"You look fine. I like it." Then he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I smiled and kissed him back. Then he looked at me. "Come on please."

"Alright." He smiled and leaded me over to his parents with his arm around my waist. This was my first time meeting his parents. I'm kinda scared, considering I'm a greaser. "Calm down; they'll love you like I do." I nod and we came to his table. "Mom, dad, this is Johanna, my girlfriend," he said. "Joan, these are my parents."

"Nice to meet you," I said politely. "Andrew's told me so much about you two. It's a pleasure to finally get to meet you in person."

"Nice you meet you too Johanna," his mother said.

"Where did you pick up this trash?" his father asked. Trash?

"Dad, that's not nice," Andrew said.

"She one of those greaser girls?" he asked drinking his beer.

"Use to be," Andrew said. Andrew, I still am one. This isn't going good.

"More beer," his father yelled. I took the empty beer bottle and went to get another one. I feared his dad wouldn't like me. I sighed as I went to the bar and ordered a bee. The bar person nod and handed me one. I took the top off and carried it back to Andrew's father. I handed it him and he took it. "Thank you," he said.

"So Johanna," his mother said. "Why did you choose to work here?"

"Close to my house," I lied.

"I see," she said. "How did you meet our Andrew?"

"At the movies. I have to get back to work, excuse me," I said walking off. As I was walking off, I heard Andrew's mom say she hated me. Andrew was mad and argued with her. Then I saw they got up and left. Andrew came over to me, handed me some money, kissed me on the cheek and left with his parents. I sighed and have the cashier the money and the tip to the person at the bar.

"Joan, you have someone at table 36," someone yelled.

"Alright," I said going to that table. "Welcome sir, are you a-" I dropped my tray. What the hell was Dally doing here? I picked up my tray. "Excuse me; what would you like to drink?"

"Joan?" he asked surprised.

"A beer coming up," I said walking away, knowing that's what he wanted. I got his beer and handed it to him. Then I went to get a tray of food and pass it out to a family. I want to be kept busy. I don't want to see him. I was lucky Dally came in because I was kept busy. Every time he tried talking to me, someone needed something. Soon time flew and my shift ended and I had to go change my clothes. I headed to a dressing room to change into my normal clothes when I saw a drunken guy. He asked me to lead him to a room. I nod and helped him to one. I was scared walking him there though. A guy plus being drunk equal can't think straight. I opened the door for him to go in and he did but grabbed my arm and pulled me in too. I pulled my arm away form him then left. I went into my dressing room and Dallas was in there. I sighed and turned to leave when he pulled me in and blocked the door.

"Tell me why you don't want to get back together," he ordered.

"I have a boyfriend Dallas," I said.

"It is that Soc?"

"Yea and if you touch him, I'll kick your ass."

"Might be hard concerning you've lost a lot of weight."

"So your saying I was fat then?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Yea you did and you know it. Now leave me alone."

"Joan, I know what I did was wrong."

"I gave you the chance to make up with me and you didn't take it. I'm not offering again."

"Please Joan, one more chance. I love you." Just hearing him say those words, made me want to give in. I thought about it and realized he didn't mean it. He could be drunk. I don't know how many beers he's had. I shook my head at him. I'm not going to give in to this. If I go back with him, I'll get my heart broken again. "Joan, I should have realized then you didn't want to break up with me. It's just how Johnny said it, it sounded like you would do that."

"Then you don't know me at all Dallas." I finally pushed him away from my door and walked out. I heard him follow me. Will he ever give up? No; he's to stubborn. "Go and find another girl to bed with Dallas," I said.

"I'm not like that anymore Joan." I stopped and looked at him. I can't believe him. He could have been cheating on me when we were going out. He looked and realized what he said.

"I hate you Dallas," I said coldly. "Don't you dare try and get me back. I'm just another thing to fuck to you." I ran away from him. I ran home, not looking back. My parents were wake and started hurting me once I walked in the door. I didn't care. I wanted this night to be over with. I managed to get to my room and shut the door. I removed my outfit and put on some night clothes. Then I passed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's short and it took so long to update! If anyone has ideas let me know please. Review and let me know how I'm doing? IN addition, please tell me who Joan should end up with; Dallas or Andrew. The total right now it Dally with 7 and Andrew 0 unless I counted wrong. Let me know please.


	23. Unhappy after birthday

Chapter 23: Happy Birthday

SOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated. School has be crazy for me. Especially my web design class. Its sum now and I hope to date more now. Thank you for waiting. Here's the new chapter.

--

Chapter 23: Unhappy Birthday

I'm seventeen now! I can't believe it. One more year and I am an adult. I'm so happy and what better way to spend my birthday than with my boyfriend. He's taking me to a new restaurant in town. I tried to talk him out of doing all this but he talked me into it. I joke him by saying something like 'you sure you don't what to be a lawyer' or 'I see my boyfriend as a lawyer in the future.' He would just laugh and then kiss me. We are now in the restaurant and sitting in a booth next to each other. A waitress came over and asked what we wanted to drink. Andrew answered soda and I ordered the same. As he walked away, Andrew looked at me.

"I have something for you," he said smiling.

"Andrew, I thought taking me here was your gift. You didn't need to get me anything else," I said.

"Close your eyes please Joan?" he asked.

"Johanna," I corrected as I shut my eyes. N one calls me Joan anymore except if I see the gang. I don't see them every often though. I'm either working or with Andrew. I dropped out of school due to me having so many problems as of right now; I couldn't deal with school and their crap. I felt something go around my neck. I brought my hand up to my neck and felt something. I opened them and saw a locket around my neck. I looked at Andrew and hugged him. Then kissed him on the lips. "Thank you," I said surprised.

He grinned. "I'm glad you like it," he said. "It suits you well."

"Thanks," I said. The waitress brought out drinks and asked us what we wanted for dinner. We both had to quickly look through the menu and order something random. He ordered a steak while I order some pasta. She smiled then left. Andrew turned his attention back to me and kissed me. I, of course, kissed him back but I wrapped my arms around his neck. His one of his arms went around my waist while I felt another start to move up my leg. I was wearing a skirt and I don't mind him touching me there.

"Get a room!"

We broke away and looked around. Then we looked at each other and laughed. The waitress brought us the food out and looked at us like we were crazy. Andrew had his arm around my shoulders. "Thank you," we said and then begin to eat. After we ate the waitress brought over a piece of cake and I looked at Andrew.

"Happy birthday," he said kissing my head. I started crying some. We ate the cake and he paid for the check. He won't let me help pay even though I placed some money in his pocket without him knowing. Once we left, we started walking. We were headed toward my house. I have to give Johnny his present tomorrow. He'll love it! I know he will. I saw we were getting closer to my house and I stopped.

"Andrew, I don't want you to go any further than this," I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because my parents are drunks and I don't want them hurting you."

"I don't want them hurting you either."

"I sneak in the back. I'll be fine." He still looked at me no convinced. I rolled my eyes. "Do you want to me get to my room?" He nod and we headed outback and we came to my window. We kissed again and we wrapped our arms around each other. "Thanks again," I whispered.

"Anything for you Johanna," he said smiling. "Get some rest."

"Alright. I'm going to hang with my bro and his friends tomorrow okay?" I asked.

"Johanna, you know I'm okay with that," he said as he kissed my head. I smiled and kissed him. I then climbed through my window onto my bed. We kissed once more before he left. I smiled and laid on my bed. I smiled and removed the necklace so I didn't crush it. I changed into my night clothes and went to bed.

It's a beautiful day! I can't believe the weather is this nice. Maybe the gang and I should go on a picnic again. I got up to the house and opened the door. I saw Johnny on the ground shaking and crying. I ran over to him and held him. "What happened Johnny?" I asked. He explained to me that Samantha's brother found out about him and her and beat the crap out of him. I held him. I feel bad that I wasn't there. I should have been there. I hugged him and Steve walked in.

"Where you been whore?" he asked. Whore? Oh; what Dally is saying that is rubbing off on him. I know I haven't been around much but at least I come to visit and hang out.

"Steve!" Soda yelled coming in the room. "That's mean. Apologize."

"Why; it's true," he said. I can't believe him. What right does he have to call me a whore? I have slept with no one and I only have one boyfriend. I'm not like Dallas and have so many boyfriends. Well girlfriends in his case and I have never cheated on Andrew. Andrew has saved me just like Johnny. I got up and went over to Steve. I smacked him hard in the face. "How's your suicide cuts?" he asked meanly. How the hell does he know about those? Only Johnny and Andrew know about-no. Please don't let it be Johnny told them. Please no.

"Johnny, did you-?" I couldn't complete the whole question. He looked down and nod. How could he? He promised not to tell and I trusted him. I can't believe this. Everyone I love is hurting me. Soda came over to me and hugged me.

"Joan, you're a strong girl. You don't need suicide," Soda said.

"Plus suicide is a cowards way out," Pony said coming in.

"And its important to keep promises," I said looking at my brother. "And I stopped. Those cuts are from a while ago."

"You only stopped because you have a boyfriend," Steve said. I snapped at that moment.

"You shut the fuck up Steven," I said standing up. "How would you fuckin feel is Evie broke up with you and let's say you were about to propose!" He sent a glare at me. "I loved Dallas with all my heart! If he truly loved me, he would have waited to hear it from me and not my brother! Does he do that? NO. He goes and gets a fuckin new girlfriend. Why do you have to be a jackass to me?"

"Maybe if you sent more time with us I would be nicer! Johnny had a wonderful gift for you yesterday but it got broken because he got jumped!" Steve yelled. "But no. You have to be with your boyfriend every fuckin minute!" I stared down at the floor. He was right. I only stayed away from everyone because I feared Dally still came here.

"Nice going you idiot. You made her cry," I heard Soda yelled. I placed my hand to my face and felt the tears. I was crying. I look up at Steve.

"You want me to be here more?" I asked calmly. "Fine; I will. I'll even go break up with Andrew for you." I saw everyone's eyes but Steve's widen. "Maybe if I'm not to depressed I won't cut myself again."

"Joan, don't break up with Andrew because Steve has a big mouth," Soda said. "Please. Stay with him but come see us too please. We miss you." I walked out. I need to think this through. But no matter how I looked at it, someone ends up hurt. Can I ever truly trust anyone? My own brother betrayed me. If I can't trust my flesh and blood then who can I trust? I'm living in a time when sometimes anyone you trust can turn on you.

"Joan!"

I turned around to see who called my name. My eyes widened when I saw who it was. It was Dally and he was alone.


	24. Like a Drama Soap opera

Chapter 24: Like a Drama Soap opera

Why did he have to be here? This is the worse time he could show up. I don't want to deal with this. "Joan," he said surprised as he came over to me. He had something in his hand. It was a bag. He actually shops? Wow. That's new.

"What?" I asked pissed. He stayed a couple feet away from me. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap," I said calming down SLOWLY. "Steve just pissed me off."

"What me to do something to him for ya?" he asked.

"No thanks. It isn't worth hearing him complain when I see him again tomorrow," I said. "What do you want?"

"Your going to be coming back?" he asked.

"Unfortunately yes," I said. "My brother needs me." I looked at him and saw his face was happy. Great. Now he thinks he has a second chance to ask me out. Hate to say it but that bubble is going to be popped real quick. After I break up with Andrew, that's it for me. I can't handle another relationship at all. I always end up breaking up with someone for someone else's happiness. I guess that's how I'm to live my life: alone and unloved.

"T-t-that's great," he said. I rolled my eyes at him and walked away from him. "Joan." I turned around and looked at him. He walked over to me and handed me the bag. "Happy last birthday." What did he just say? Did he actually say happy last birthday to me? He remembered something? "Go ahead. Open it." I opened the bag and pulled out something soft. It was a teddy bear and the one I've wanted to get for a while! How did Dally know? More importantly, where did he get the money for this? I was simply speechless. He was grinning like crazy. "The store was closing down and everything was marked down. I saw this and remember you wanted it so I brought it for you."

"Dallas I-" I was speechless. Simply speechless.

"You're welcome," he said. Before I knew what I was doing, I ran over and hugged him.

"Thank you," I said. He hugged me back and I started crying some. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know but I wanted too."

"I don't deserve this Dally," I said. He shook his head.

"Yes you do. You deserve it because you are a good girl."

"Dallas I-"

"Johanna!" I looked over my shoulder and see Andrew walking toward me. Dally instantly let go of me and I let go of him. He walked over and his eyes narrowed at Dally. "You better not be hurting her," he said.

"No Andrew. Dally was being a gentleman," I said then showed him the bear. "He was just giving me a late birthday present so all." Andrew nod. "Thank you again Dally."

"Welcome Joan," he said smiling. "See ya around." He then turned and left. At that moment, I fell in love with Dally again. Or should I say, the love I had for him came out of the safe of my heart. I love Dallas Winston. I always have and always will. No matter what. Even now, after everything that has happened. I truly do love him. More than Andrew. It seems Dally still cares for me now even though I'm with someone else.

"Joan." I came back to reality and saw Andrew was smiling. Then I smelt some alcohol and it was coming from Andrew's breath. Did he actually drink some beer behind my back? No. Not Andrew. He would tell me if he did. He came over and hugged me. "Wanna come over to my house?"

"Sure but Andrew answer this question. Have you been drinking?" I asked.

"No," he said smiling. He walked over to me and took my hand. He can't even walk straight. I took my hand away. "What's wrong Johanna?"

"You just lied to me," I said looking at him.

"No I didn't," he said.

"Andrew you can't even walk straight!" I yelled.

"So," he said. "Your point."

"I don't like you lying to me," I said. "If you would have told me maybe I would have forgiven you."

"What about now?" he asked looking at me.

"We're through!" I yelled. He looked at me. He came over to me and grabbed my arm roughly. "Let go!"

"You stupid bitch," he said smacking me. I fought back. I pulled my arm away and ran. He came after me. What the hell is wrong with him? I understand he's drunk but still. This isn't the Andrew I know. I placed the present around my wrist, picked up my speed and I saw Dally ahead of me.

"Dally," I said running over to him and hugging him. I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"Joan, what's wrong?" he asked. I looked up to point but I saw Andrew wasn't there. I just he knew better than to mess with Dally. Even if he was drunk. I shook my head and hugged him still. "Come on. Let's go to the Curtis house." I shook my head. I just wanted to stay here for a couple minutes. "Alright," he said as he held me. After ten minutes we started walking to the Curtis house not saying a word. I walked into the Curtis house, looked at everyone and went out back.

"Smooth Steve," I heard Soda say inside. "Making her break up with Andrew."

"You made her break up with him?" Dally asked pissed.

"That was her choice!" Steve yelled.

"No. You blamed her for Johnny getting jumped," Pony said.

"Stay out of this kid," Steve shouted at Pony.

"What the hell is your problem Steve? Are you on your period?" Soda asked. Not fun Soda. I don't know what happened next. I heard nothing. I guess Steve was deciding whether or not to hit Soda. Steve wouldn't do it. Soda is his best friend. I eventually got up and left the house without anyone knowing. I went home and to my room. I laid down and pulled the blankets close to me. There I started crying.

***

I was with the boys in the park. I was watching them play football. I sighed. Its been one week since I started hanging with them again. I didn't talk much. Dally tried hitting on me some but I turned away. I guess he doesn't get I need time. Andrew was the best thing that happened to me since Dally. I guess it goes to show: Socs and Greasers can't be together. I missed him though. He was great. I sighed and laid down on the grass. Johnny's bruises from when he was jumped started healing already. I gave him his present and he felt bad because mine broke. I just shook my head, hugged him and smiled. I didn't need anything. He was alive. That's all that matters. I still don't tell him secrets anymore though. The guys came over to the picnic blanket and sat down. They were all sweaty and they smelled bad. I moved over so they could sit down. Johnny sat next to me and patted my head. I did nothing. I was just like a lifeless doll.

"You ok Joan?" Johnny asked. I nod. "Do you want something to eat?" I shook my head. "Are you still pissed at me?" I shook my head. "Why won't you talk?" I shrugged my shoulders. Johnny sighed.

"You don't need to take it out on Johnny," Steve said. I got up and left before another fight started. I went to a tree, and laid there. Steve was right though for once. I guess I could talk some.

"Joan," I heard someone call my name. I looked down and there was Andrew. "Can we talk please? I swear I'm sober." I got down from the tree and looked down at the ground. "Joan, I'm ready sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to get drunk. I swear I had a coke to drink. They must have spiked it."

"Its ok Andrew," I said softly. "You don't need to explain."

"I'm really sorry Joan. Please forgive me," he said. I nod and he smiled some. "I won't ask you to take me back. Not after how I acted." He's good. He looked at me and placed a hand on my cheek. "I'll always remember you though." My hands went to the necklace around my neck and he stopped me. "Keep it. Please. It was a gift." I nod and placed my arms down. "Could we still me friends?" he asked.

"That depends on you," I said kinda coldly. I don't know why. It just came out like that. He nod.

"I understand," he said. "I guess I better get going before you kick my ass. See ya around Joan and I'm sorry again." I nod and he went away. Johnny came over to me and hugged me.

"Will you be ok sister?" he asked.

"I will be someday," I said sighing. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat." We went back to the gang and we all started to eat lunch. For some reason I was hungry today. I don't know why. I think I ate my sandwich and a full, big bag of chips. Johnny was watching me laughing.

"That's my sister," he said shaking his head. "A little piggie."

"Am not," I whined. I felt someone wrap an arm around my shoulders. I knew it was Dally. I removed his arm from me and laid down on the blanket. I placed my head in my brother's lap. I was tired now. "Joanie sleepy," I said like a little child as I fell asleep.

I woke up and next thing I knew I was on a bed. I looked around and saw it was Pony and Soda's room. They must have placed me in here. They are always so sweet to me. I arose from the bed and walked out. "Soda? Pony?" I called. No response but I did hear something. Sounded like the tv. "Hello?" I called as I entered the living room. Dally was on the couch, watching tv. I should have guessed he would have been here. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Have a good nap?" he asked. I know. I was still tired so I laid down on Darry's chair and curled up. Dally got up from his seat and placed a blanket on me as I curled up on the couch. He placed his hand on my forehead. "Everything ok?" he asked as he removed a piece of hair form my face. I nod.

"I have work tonight," I said.

"Oh. Do you mind if I walk you there?" he asked. I shook my head and he smiled. "Joan, can I ask you something?" I nod. He got down in front of me. "Will you go out with me again?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Joan say yes and give it a try or will she say no and lock away her feeling forever? Let me know what you think! Review please!!


End file.
